<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Weeks Later by zenrei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795315">Two Weeks Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenrei/pseuds/zenrei'>zenrei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenrei/pseuds/zenrei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm in Yongen-Jaya runs much later than expected, and Akechi is stuck at Leblanc and out of options. Options that don't involve spending the night with the leader of the Phantom Thieves, at least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after my previous fic, Trapped! Can be read as a stand-alone fic just fine though.</p><p>Another fic edited from an rp with my partner! Includes a good amount of headcanons because it's rather indulgent, but just ridiculously fun to write. We hope you enjoy it ★</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akechi fidgets outside of Leblanc for the 40th time since arriving 15 minutes ago, pumping the breaks on his bike without dismounting. This is silly. this is so stupid. He doesn't want to see Akira; just participating in the group chat has his blood boiling enough. There's just an embarrassing craving he can't seem to get out of his head and his chest. Plus, it's been brought to his attention that he often visits cafe Leblanc on Tuesdays, and he's already skipped last week... He can't let anyone get the wrong idea. This is purely a publicity stunt. He’ll show everyone that everything is fine and normal and his knuckles aren't white at all. He's totally not soaked from the rain he's been standing in the last 15 minutes either. Akechi exhales his held breath and settles into his princely persona, finally pushing open the door to the cafe with his gentle smile.</p><p>"Honey, I'm home~"</p><p>There Akira stands in the kitchen of leblanc, sleeves pushed up to his elbows as he washes dishes. The rain pattering on the roof of the building along with the low hum of the tv creates the quiet, cozy atmosphere that the small town café is known for. Akira hurries to finish the plate he's washing once he hears the bell on the door, perking up considerably when it's accompanied by a familiar voice. "You're back awfully late," Akira plays along with a smirk thrown in Akechi's direction.</p><p>Akechi's warm smile doesn't even flinch, unlike his heartbeat. "Oh yes, I'm terribly sorry. Long day at the office, you know." There's a warm feeling blossoming in his chest which he's sure is just the cozy interior of the cafe. He strolls over to the stools, setting his briefcase down besides his seat as he slides in. "I'd like my usual, please. With extra cream and sugar."</p><p>The raven-haired boy turns to Akechi as he dries his hands with a towel, his usual neutral expression replaced with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips now. "Of course. Coming right up." Akira gets to work, following the instructions Sojiro has walked him through countless times, although this time his normally steady hands have a slight jitter to them from excitement. He leans against the back counter as he patiently waits for the beans to grind. "It was lonely without your princely charm here last Tuesday." It's meant to be a tease, but the comment is more honest than not.</p><p>Akechi watches Akira's movements while his back is turned, almost hypnotized. He really hasn't been able to get the protagonist out of his mind for weeks, and having him move so gracefully in front of him just adds more fuel for the late night fire. He's removing his gloves when Akira turns back, precariously drying them with a napkin. "Oh? I'm sorry about that, I had some work to attend to. I'm sure you got along just fine without me here. Although, I can't lie and say it's not intriguing that you were thinking about me during work."</p><p>Gray eyes are drawn to Akechi's now bare hands, Akira noting how lithe and... soft they look. They must be, since Akechi is almost never seen without his gloves. Akira tries not to let his thoughts drift too much, instead turning his attention back to his task. It takes him a few moments to think of a witty comeback, played off as him focusing on brewing the coffee and gathering ingredients. "You're a regular, so it's hard not to notice when you're not here. Besides... isn't it raining pretty hard?" Akira questions, gaze flicking up to Akechi as he grabs a cup and gets pouring. He can't help the quiet laugh when his question is answered by one look at his teammate. "What made you come all the way out here today? You're soaked."</p><p>"Ah yes, a regular. That's understandable. I'm just happy you find me at least somewhat memorable." Akechi finishes his task and sets the damp gloves aside, wadding up the tissue and gently tossing it into the nearby straw trashcan receptacle. By the time Akira looks back at him, it's clear that Akechi's wet clinging hair has been brushed out of his eyes, and he's beginning to drip over the counter. "I-- Oh. That's..." He grabs some more napkins to occupy time as he tries to think of a better excuse than <em>I came down because I was really hoping you'd kiss me but at the same time I want to kick you in your kidneys.</em> "Today just seemed like the perfect day to curl up with a hot coffee in a cozy little cafe somewhere. But I was clumsy enough to forget my umbrella back at the office, haha. Had to ride all the way here in the rain for my favorite cup of coffee."</p><p>"... I suppose it is only fair that I clean myself up after walking in here. Do you have any paper towels you could spare?"</p><p>Akira hums in response as he mixes in a plentiful amount of creamer and sugar into the coffee, the sound of the spoon clinking filling the silence as Akechi thinks. He gently sets the hot cup in front of the older boy once he's finished, pushing up his glasses as he thinks. "... Yeah. One minute." Akira pads off for a moment, running upstairs and returning momentarily with a black towel in hand to offer the detective. "Here. Don't mind the Morgana hairs." He grins, hoping the joke is obvious enough and he doesn't get coffee splashed in his face.</p><p>Akechi uses the napkins to pat his hair dry as Akira pours his mug of coffee, thanking him as he sets it down. He takes his first sip of the brew when the protagonist runs off, warming his freezing hands on the hot cup. <em>Ah,</em> he thinks,<em> he put exactly the right amount in.</em> Akechi’s lost in the sweetness of his coffee until there's a towel in his face. "Oh! Thank you very much. I'm surprised that a cafe would have such big, plush towels on reserve." He starts wiping down and fluffing up his hair with the towel, ignoring the possibility of cat hair.</p><p>Now that Akechi is slightly less damp, Akira returns to placing ingredients back where they go, straightening the glass containers of coffee beans on the shelves just to keep his hands occupied. "Oh, it's actually my towel. Don't worry, I just had laundry done yesterday." Akira leans on the counter in front of Akechi, his smile a little wider than before. He did offer the towel out of the kindness of his heart, but there's also the wonderful chance of flustering his favorite customer.</p><p>Akechi almost doesn't hear Akira, he's too busy drying himself off, practically nuzzling his face into it. It <em>is</em> really comfortable. It's not until a few seconds later that it sinks in. "... O-Oh!" Akechi's face flushes red almost instantly, quickly yanking it away from his face. Is that why it smelled so good? He places the towel down on the counter with shaking hands and clears his throat. "W-Well! U-Uhm... tha- Thank you, f-for that. At least it was clean!" </p><p>Did he... use it recently? Is it really Akira he's smelling right now? Does that mean... Akira's scent is all over him now? This train of thought does nothing but fluster Goro even more, quickly taking another sip of his coffee to distract his mouth.</p><p>The smile on Akira's face pulls into a grin as he watches Akechi squirm and stutter after processing this new information. "I wouldn't offer you something I didn't think was up to par with your standards." The protagonist turns to pour another cup of coffee for himself this time, leaning against the back counter as he looks towards the tv. He's watching Akechi from his peripheral, even as he turns the volume up to hear the weather report over the pouring rain. "Huh. Good thing I didn't have any evening plans. Looks like it's gonna storm all night."</p><p>Akechi huffs, mostly to himself as he's fallen into this trap again. Goddamn it, how is it so easy for Akira to rile him up like this. he's never been this flustered, even when his young female fans accost him on the street. what makes this man so special? he relents to just drink his coffee in peace, that is, until he hears the weather on the tv behind him. "W-What?! All night?! It was only supposed to storm until 8! Th-The busses won't run in this rain!" He stares at the program for a while before sighing and pulling out his phone. "Oh well. Unpredictability is the spice of life. Can you recommend a good hotel around this part of town?</p><p>The lights in the coffee shop reflect off Akira's glasses to obscure his eyes. "Might as well close up shop early too since no one in their right mind would be out wandering in this. No wonder Boss left early." He feigns aloofness, nudging up his glasses once more before turning to the flustered detective. "You know you're in Yongen-Jaya, right? The closest hotel is probably in Shibuya. What a predicament..." Akira props his chin up on an elbow on the counter in front of Akechi, idly sipping his own cup of joe. He knows beating around the bush won't get him what he wants, but the trickster wants to soften the blow of the eventual suggestion to stay. "You run the risk of catching a cold in this kind of weather, too."</p><p>"Close up shop...? What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Akechi flips through a few webpages on his phone before realizing Akira's right. The closest hotel is way too far to bike ride in the rain. "Ah, looks like you're right... I'd like to get home to feed my pets, but just making it to a hotel would probably be work enough. Hm. Sae-san drives, I know... I'd hate to ask her for such a burden, but otherwise, it appears that I'm out of options."</p><p>The protagonist takes another slow, purposeful sip of coffee as Akechi wonders aloud. He passes up answering the question (likely asked as a formality) in favor of presenting his invitation. "... You could always stay here for the night. Sojiro would understand, plus I could get you out of those wet clothes... And into dry ones, of course." There's a purposeful pause between the last two sentences purely as a tease. "Aren't you freezing?"</p><p>Akechi takes a sip of his coffee as Akira answers, far too naive to understand what Akira's hinting at without laying it out. That sip is at the wrong time though; he chokes on it and sputters when Akira extends his invitation. "[cough cough] M-Me? Stay? I-I couldn't, I wouldn't-- [cough] want to intrude!" He hacks a lung up into a napkin, further burning up at the suggestion of taking his clothes off in this establishment. There's nothing he can use to hide his blushing face, mouth twisted into a W-shape. "C-Cold? No, I-I'm--" ... Huh. He guesses he is freezing, the feeling hitting him all at once as he feels the cling of wet fabric to his legs and arms. He was just too distracted to notice sooner.</p><p>"I... I suppose I am a <em>little</em> cold..."</p><p>It takes an incredible amount of strength for Akira to hold back his laughter at the detective's reaction. If he hadn't known Akechi outside the times he's flirted with him, he'd never believe that the brunette is normally so calm and collected. "I mean it. You can borrow a pair of my pajamas. We probably wear about the same size." Akira finishes his cup of coffee as he looks over Akechi, wondering just how similar they are in physique. Which then leads to Akira picturing him wearing next to nothing. That thought alone is enough to make him insist Akechi stay. "What do you say?"</p><p>"Same size...?" Oh man. If Akechi wasn't embarrassed enough about the towel, the prospect of wearing Akira's clothes is ... A lot of confusing conflicting emotions all at once; not to mention he's thinking the same thing Akira is at the moment. "U-Uhmmmm..." He gulps down the last of his coffee as his calculated, strategic mind tries desperately to find a better solution. A whole night alone with a guy that just a few weeks ago, made Akechi cum hands free in his lap. He checks his phone for hotel rates in a last ditch effort, but it’s useless. </p><p>"... [sigh] I appear to lack any other options... I-It's a very generous offer... I'll be more than content to simply borrow a blanket and sleep on a couch or one of these booths for the night."</p><p>The internal, overly-enthusiastic fist pump luckily doesn't show on the outside for Akira more than a twitch in his smile. On his next shrine visit, he'll have to thank whatever god is out there controlling the weather. "Probably not the booths, since leblanc opens pretty e--" Akira's eyes widen as a black blur launches itself up onto the counter, plopping down between the two young men.</p><p>"Ugh, you two are driving me nuts. I don't care how hard it's raining; I'm not staying here for another <em>sleepover.</em> I'll be at the Boss' house if you need me." And with that, Morgana jumps down from the counter trots off, nudging the door open and sprinting into harsh elements. His battle cry against the rain can be heard even after the door closes.</p><p>"... Well, that problem took care of itself." Akira muses.</p><p>Akechi stares at the cat plopped down in front of the two of them, and then slowly watches him all the way to the end of the counter and follows him trot out the door. The cafe is silent for a few moments other than the yowling cat. "... Well. At least we won't be having an audience for tonight."</p><p>Akechi folds his hand neatly over his other, glancing back up at Akira with his traditional gentle smile. He has footing back. "Another sleepover, though? So you really do extend everyone this same hospitality?"</p><p>The way Akira bristles at the question is subtle, but he's certain Akechi caught it with how perceptive he is. "Not quite. Yusuke's stayed before moving into the dorms, and we've had study groups last too late in the past. You're the first I've offered a change of clothes to though, so you can still be my first for that." The trickster mirrors the smile given to him, walking up to Akechi to grab his wrist and tug him along to the other end of the café. "Come with me. My bedroom's up here." </p><p>Akira takes the lead like usual, making his way to a dresser (and letting go of Akechi's hand halfway there) to rifle through a drawer of unfolded clothes. Although it's clearly still an attic, the room is made cozier with a small tv, a few posters and knicknacks, plants and a small space heater.</p><p>Akechi does indeed notice the slight fidget in movement when he fires back at Akira. Good. Be uncomfortable. He just keeps up his pleasant smile. "Ah. I see." Knowing this is something much less special makes Akechi feel better in a strange way. It’s less pressure. But a quieter, more shameful repressed voice really hopes that Akira's telling the truth. Akechi’s always caught in the middle. The gentle tug suddenly on his wrist knocks him out of his perpetual self angst. "H-Hey!" He protests, but Akira's already pulling him along, grabbing his drying pair of gloves before he's torn away. </p><p>"B... B-Bedroom...? H-Hey--!" The detective’s eyes widen at Akira's casual suggestion, his face returning to its previous shade of beet red. Akira's grip on his arm is so gentle that Akechi could pull away any time he wanted to, but somehow that thought doesn't even occur to him, despite his protests. He does stop when the protagonist lets him go though, just barely in his bedroom door, tucking his arm up to his chest. </p><p>With a nervous glance around as he waits, Akechi notices how... <em>quaint</em> Akira's room is. But then again, he's probably biased. Akechi's apartment is meticulously decorated with the right combination of class (to show sophistication) to rustic (to still appear approachable). He has to be the best at everything, including interior design.</p><p>It takes a few extra moments of rummaging through drawers before Akira returns to Akechi, a pajama set and pair of boxers tucked under his arm. Though, the actual item he hands to Akechi is a maid dress, folded in a way that won't give away what it is until the whole thing is in view. "Here. It's all I could find."</p><p>"I-I'm sure this will do just fine. Thank you for your generosity." Akechi is just anxious to get out of Akira's bedroom, at least at this moment, so he just takes the clothes and keeps them folded. As soon as he's told where the bathroom is, he hops inside and shuts the door behind him. A still moment fills the room before he lets out a shaky sigh and slowly unbuttons his soaked shirt.</p><p>It's about four minutes later that his voice is heard again, the door slightly creaked open just so he can yell.</p><p>"That is <em>not</em> funny!"</p><p>The flustered detective scurries off too quick to notice Akira's eyebrows raise when the article of clothing was actually accepted. He shakes his head in disbelief and takes the time to change into his own set of pajamas. The bark of laughter he gives is loud enough to be heard from the bathroom, although he doesn't make Akechi wait long. He's about to just hand the clothes to him through the crack in the door, but inspiration strikes him at the last second. Akira instead stands a good foot away from the door and knocks, so Akechi will have to reach for the clothes.</p><p>Akechi, however, takes the safer option, shoving the dress through the crack and letting it crumple on the floor. "W-Why do you even own that?!" Akechi huffs, shivering in the cold, naked, waiting for a new pair of clothes. It's another good ten seconds later when he actually puts his eye up to the crack and sees that Akira's way too far away to actually hand him the clothes. "... What are you doing? I-I can't leave the bathroom like this!"</p><p>The trickster knows exactly how to live up to the name. Akira laughs, warm and genuine despite his mischievousness, before giving in and handing over the clothes. "Sorry. I just like embarrassing you, especially since it comes so easily." For some odd reason that no one would ever be able to guess. He calls over his shoulder before heading back to his room. "I'll be in the bedroom when you're finished changing."</p><p>Akechi's heart leaps out of his chest at that warm and genuine laugh. He wishes he could laugh that genuinely. Maybe he should've played along... He suddenly gets the impulse to make Akira happy, but quickly crushes it because that's stupid. He instead takes the clothes and flips through them quick, before opening the door a little wider so his head can stick out just as Akira's walking through his doorway. "... Wait, Akira. Y-You gave me boxers."</p><p>Akira stops, turns on his heels and leans against the wall. "You were drenched when you walked in earlier, so I figured you might need them. You can just bring 'em back if you don't." He turns back to the bedroom to tidy up a little, but mostly to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary and that there's lube stashed by the bed. Not to be presumptuous of course, but just in case.</p><p><em>You want me to wear your underwear!?</em> Akechi almost shouts back, but Akira's already gone from sight. Ugh. Asshole. Akechi hesitantly slips back into the bathroom and examines the clothing he was given. He takes the t-shirt in his hands, presumably the name of a band that Akechi has never heard of printed on the front in big bubble letters. It's obviously well worn and well loved.</p><p>"..." Akechi quickly closes the bathroom door (or at least thinks he did. the door stays open an eye-width crack as it bounces open from the maid outfit under it) and balls the shirt up in his fists, fidgeting with it for a minute before pushing the cloth up to his face and inhaling deeply. What a pervert.</p><p>Akira stretches his arms into the air with a groan as he reenters the bedroom, although he pauses when he manages to catch the sound of sniffing from the bathroom. Hopefully the beloved detective prince isn't getting sick. "... You good in there? There's tissues next to the sink."</p><p>"Huh? O-Oh yes! Everything's fine!" Shit! Did Akira actually hear him? Akechi's heart stops beating and he glances at the door, shirt still in his face. With a scowl, he kicks the maid outfit out of the way and actually closes the door this time. He's so disgusted with his own behavior, especially now that he got caught in it. Degenerate. He pulls the clothes on as fast as possible and slips back out the door.</p><p>A minute later, Akechi shows up in Akira's doorway, band shirt long and draped over his shoulders, falling down to his hips (it's quite big on him, actually.) And boxers are... short. Really short on him for some reason. They look more like bootyshorts than boxers, which leaves Akechi feeling embarrassingly vulnerable. It also shows off the freckles covering his arms and legs that very few people get to see, including freckles dotting his cheeks that are revealed now that his makeup is washed off, and some old faded scars on his inner thighs that probably mean nothing.</p><p>"Not my, um, <em>usual</em> choice of attire, but all of the same."</p><p>Akira tosses the magazine he was inspecting back onto the coffee table when Akechi arrives, bringing a hand to his chin in thought as he takes in the sight of Akechi more naked than Akira's ever seen, actually. "Sorry I couldn't find another pair of pajama pants, I..." Akira takes a few steps forward, well aware that he's invading Akechi's personal bubble as he takes in this new information. "... Are those freckles?"</p><p>Akechi hugs himself with one arm, pointedly looking away. "It's fine, really, I'm just not used to this." Akechi looks at Akira once he's in his space, leaning back a bit. "Oh, um..." He didn't realize his makeup came off. His freckles are even darker under his blush. "Unfortunately. They're not very attractive or professional looking, so I usually cover them up for work."</p><p>After another few moments of inspection, Akira steps back with a hum to get a full body view of his teammate again. "I don't get it. You look just fine with them. Preferable even, since they match your eye and hair color." Akira wishes he could take a picture, but knows that wouldn't fly in any universe. He instead works to commit the scene in front of him to memory with a grin. "You look even better than I thought in my clothes, too."</p><p>Akechi scans Akira's face for a few moments before scoffing with a self depreciating half smile. "Please. I look like a young child. No one could take me seriously if I showed my face like this." He's still blushing though, squirming from the praise. He pulls the hair band off his wrists and puts his still-damp hair up, unintentionally showing off the freckles dotting his neck as well. "Th... Thank you. I'll... take your word for it. They're unfortunately not much warmer than what I was just in, although."</p><p>It catches Akira's eye when Akechi decides to put his hair up, and he immediately decides it's his new favorite look for the detective. "Yeah, sorry about that. The only heating I have up here is..." The young man takes Akechi by the hand this time, leading him to the small space heater next to his messily-made bed. At least a slight effort was made to tidy up. "Here." Seemingly unbothered, Akira takes a seat on his bed, patting the space next to him in an invitation.</p><p>Akechi chews his lip as Akira takes his hand, still flinching a little, but... He seems a bit warmer to the idea now, coupled with the positive attention from a few moments ago. He even seems a bit reluctant to let go, even when Akira takes it away to pat the bed. Hopefully that's not too noticeable. "Ah... It does feel warmer all of a sudden." It's a halfhearted joke that doesn't come out sounding like a joke at all, just a statement. It takes him a moment of deliberation before he accepts Akira's invitation, sitting next to him on the bed and crossing his legs, taking his seat a normal distance away from Akira. "If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you planned this all out just to get me into bed with you."</p><p>The half second Akechi's hand lingers when Akira pulls his own back is surely the protagonist's mind playing tricks on him. He props his head up with his elbow on his knee, gray eyes matching the dull colors of the room. "Nope, just a lucky chance. To be honest, I wasn't sure you'd even come back here after what happened that day in Sae's palace. You must really enjoy our coffee."</p><p>Akechi looks away from Akira's gaze, opting to stare straight ahead. This boy stares at him way too much. "Ugh... Don't bring that up. That was a mistake and I still haven't forgiven you for that stunt you pulled." Thankfully, Akechi doesn't sound angry, just dismissive as he pulls his knees up to his chest and drapes his arms across them. "... I <em>do</em> really like your coffee, though." <em>And also I haven't been able to get you or that whole event out of my head for the last two weeks,</em> is something that runs through his head, but he bites his tongue before it can slip out.</p><p>If it were anyone but Akechi, Akira would probably take it to heart to call that whole endeavor a mistake. Luckily, he's beginning to understand that it's just another layer of defense against showing his true feelings. The gears turn in the trickster's head as he listens. "I'm glad. You might already know I only work Tuesdays and Thursdays, but you can always shoot me a text if you're in the area and have a taste for coffee." Another genuine smile .Akira pulls his legs up on the bed, crossing them and returning his chin to its previous position. His gaze openly flicks over Akechi's face, taking note of how <em>different</em> he looks now, less composed like he is in interviews and more natural in person.</p><p> </p><p>Akechi takes the bait, turning his head to catch Akira's eye as he basically propositions him. Akechi’s certainly not naive enough to miss that. It doesn't stop his heart from beating faster, though. He opens his mouth to say something, then apparently decides against it as he shakes his head and looks back forward. So close.</p><p>"... Why are you so interested in me? I've publicly denounced you and the Phantom Thieves since the very beginning. Even now, we're not exactly on close terms, we're only teamed up through circumstance. I've done--" <em>terrible things</em> "-- things you probably wouldn't ever agree with. I can't comprehend why you'd have any interest in me of this nature. Unless you're hoping for another notch in your belt." The last line isn't even meant to be confrontational, just stated as an estimated guess.</p><p>The leader's expression softens when Akechi speaks what's apparently been on his mind. "... I'm not really sure if I can explain it, or even understand it myself, really. If I was just looking for sex, there's a lot of easier people out there to woo than you, you know." Akira gives a light-hearted laugh to try and lessen the tension. "I'd be lying if I said it was purely because you're my teammate, or something shallow like because you're attractive or popular. I just feel like you're someone worth getting to know better." A softer smile adorns Akira's features this time, hoping his genuine honesty isn't taken into question too much.</p><p>"... I feel like you're a misfit too, in your own way. Makes me want to reach out and let you know you're not alone."</p><p>That last sentence is what really drives the knife into Akechi's heart. Akira has no idea how alone he is. "There's nothing wrong with being alone. I... take some enjoyment in our casual acquaintanceship, but I do my best work on my own." That's a difficult thing to say, granted that companionship is something Akechi’s craved so deeply for so long. He desperately hopes that doesn't shine through too much. But it's cruel to request it from Akira, after everything he's done to him and his friends. At the same time, he's sitting barely clothed in another man's clothes on his bed, trapped in a rainstorm until tomorrow morning. The chances of something... intimate possibly repeating from two weeks ago is fairly high. Is Goro okay with that? Should he let something happen? Should he fight Akira all night? </p><p>"..." It dawns on Akechi that while he’s been analyzing morals and ethics for a whole conversation to himself, he's been completely quiet. He doesn't want to be rude to his host, so without really thinking it through, Akechi throws him a bone out of nowhere.</p><p>"... I didn't know I was attracted to men until I met you."</p><p>This man will <em>never</em> stop throwing mixed signals. Akira exclusively has that effect on him.</p><p>The silence doesn't bother Akira much, especially since he's busy taking in the scene of the princely detective on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest and looking like a goddamn snack. Akira kind of feels bad thinking that when Akechi is clearly working through some things in his head, things Akira hopes he'll voice properly to him someday. He's very obviously attracted to Akechi too, but that won't overshadow his need to be a good friend. The next thing his teammate says clearly catches him off guard, causing him to chuckle in response. "Really? I seem to have that effect on people. I wonder why."</p><p>"Well... You <em>are</em> very conventionally attractive." Akechi seems to relax a bit more now, turning his head to converse with Akira face to face. It’s a little reassuring that this apparently happens to others as well, not just Akechi. It's a simple pattern now; it shows that this is just some unexplored level of physical/sexual attraction and definitely not anything deeper. He can handle that. This is just a transaction. "Intelligent eyes, smooth complexion, fair skin... A masculine enough frame to appeal to women but a feminine enough face to appeal to men... It's not surprising that you 'turn' a lot of people." Akechi even gives him his regular warm smile, half smushed against the forearm he's leaning against.</p><p>The flattery paints a warm, pinkish tint on the protagonist's face. Even with his conventional looks, it doesn't seem to do much for his status at school, as most tend to avoid him due to rumors of his criminal background. As a result, he doesn't think much of his appearance, and definitely doesn't hear compliments often outside of occasional comments by friends and confidants. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were just buttering me up. I appreciate it though. I'm sure you have a lot of male fans as well, they're just not as prominent as the ladies. I mean, look at you. You're calling <em>me</em> conventionally attractive." Akira goes out on a limb to reach out, slow enough that Akechi can pull back if he so desires, to tuck a lock of chestnut hair behind his ear. The backs of Akira's fingers brush against his cheek, lingering for a charged moment.</p><p>"Oh please, I'm sure it's nothing you haven't heard a million times before. Just factual evidence." Akechi chuckles softly, sweeter and higher pitched than Akira's. "Male fans...? Hm. I suppose it makes sense that I would have a few homosexual fans; I've just never met one. Usually it's the women that are screaming my name." In crowds, of course. It’s well established by this point that he's a total virgin. Akechi closely watches Akira reaching out towards him, eyes darting back up to the protagonist's eyes as his hair is brushed back. his blush deepens, but he doesn't flinch this time. His lips are glossy and parted slightly as he scans Akira's face, and he doesn't pull away from the intimate touch even though he knows he should. Akechi at least keeps himself from pressing his face into Akira’s palm.</p><p>"You... shouldn't get involved with me. You're playing a dangerous game." He sounds so breathless.</p><p>Akira would be hard pressed right now to find something better to look at than the deepening blush on the older boy's face. That expression alone makes Akira want to surge forward and kiss him. "I'm certain I've gotten involved with riskier things. If you're trying to scare me off, it's not working. You should know that saying those kinds of things will only make me want something more." Akira's gaze subtly flicks down to those tempting, plush lips, an action he knows won't go unnoticed by the detective. Akira both loves and hates that about him. Driven by the assumption that Akechi won't make the first move, Akira carefully cups his teammate's cheek in his hand, thumb brushing over his lower lip. He's leaned in pretty close now, having scooted a small amount closer. His gray eyes crinkle in a smile from a breathless laugh.</p><p>"If you're going to stop me, I suggest you do it now."</p><p>There's stars in Akechi's eyes as Akira scoots closer to him, every cell in his body either screaming at him to leave right now or crash their lips together. The stalemate leaves him right where he is now, long eyelashes fanning his cheeks with every blink. He definitely notices Akira's downward glance, and it's mimicked by one of his own, eyes drifting over Akira's own pretty, pink lips.</p><p>"I'll break your heart, Kurusu..." Akechi mumbles, even though he takes his turn to lean into the almost-kiss, tilting his head into Akira's hand and hovering his parted lips just centimeters away. His warm breath cascades across the protagonist's lips. "I'm so... so, <em>so</em> selfish..."</p><p>"I won't stop you... Do what you like."</p><p>A small, amused puff of air comes from Akira's nose at the mention of his heart being broken. It's not derisive in any way, merely out of amusement from the idea that Akechi being a heartbreaker would deter the trickster. He's even briefly distracted by the sweet scent of coffee on Akechi's breath, a smell he's developed an appreciation for since moving to Yongen-Jaya. Akira's eyes lid with a slow blink, savoring the anticipation of the moment... He sees no need for additional banter after being given explicit permission. With a shaky breath from excitement, he closes the distance between their lips with a good amount of underlying enthusiasm. </p><p>Akira has fantasized about this moment for weeks, possibly months, but mostly since their encounter in the metaverse. He's so glad he didn't make a move to kiss Akechi in the palace that day, because the moment is perfect now. The rain pattering loudly on the roof, thunder cracking in the distance, the low hum of the space heater... Akira can't help but sigh softly through his nose in contentment, his thumb brushing over Akechi's freckled cheeks as he caresses him.</p><p>The moments before Akira goes for it feel both agonizing and indulgent. He’s already melting into just the simple caress of Akira's warm hands even without the kiss, though in this moment he's begging a god that doesn't exist <em>please don't let me scare him off.</em> His prayers are miraculously answered, and the kiss Akira presses against his lips is probably the best thing that's ever happened to the detective. </p><p>Especially considering it's his first kiss. </p><p>Akechi's heart jumps up to his throat as he hums blissfully, letting his knees fall off the bed to be able to turn his torso towards his partner for a better angle. His first kiss is now taken by his worst enemy. What a world he's living in. Not that he would give this moment up for anything in the world, of course. Slowly, his trembling hand slinks up in the space between them and the pads of his fingertips trace along Akira's jawline. He's so gentle, his movements full of inexperience and afraid of fragility.</p><p>Now that's the response Akira likes to see. The trembling touch of Akechi's cold fingertips is enough to make him shiver ever so slightly. It really has been some time since he's spent genuine, quality time with someone like this, and just this one kiss is enough to convince Akira he's addicted. His heart flutters as the realization dawns upon him: <em>the</em> Goro Akechi is in his bedroom, stuck here alone with Akira all night. A surge of excitement courses through the raven-haired boy. He brings his other hand up to hold Akechi's face with both hands, ever so gingerly pulling him closer. His mind echoes the same thought of <em>please don't let me scare him off</em>, not wanting to move too quickly just yet.</p><p>Akechi has been content with being a virgin forever, but these last two weeks have kicked his sex drive into turbo. There’s no moving too fast. At least reasonably so. Akechi is enjoying this pace all the same, enchanted by the dark haired man and his soft lips. He takes the suggestion very well, lowering his hand from Akira's face just to prop himself up as he leans forward, almost crawling towards the protagonist's lap. He heavily considers putting his hand on Akira's knee for a moment, but his self awareness warns him about looking too needy, so he just curls his fingers into the sheets when he accidentally lets a soft noise slip out. The brunette didn't realize until just this very moment how very touch starved he is, craving all measures of warmth and affection. </p><p>As soon as that lovely little sound reaches Akira's ears, he immediately decides he needs to hear more. His lips move against Akechi's with practiced ease, one hand slowly sliding into chestnut locks. The other hand drags fingertips down past Akechi's jawline, pausing when the hammering pulse can be felt just under the skin there. It drives up Akira's own heart rate, his heart fluttering in his chest at the knowledge that this is likely Akechi's first kiss. He barely catches the slight delay in the detective's hand moving from his face to the bed, and on impulse, Akira grabs it and places it on his knee himself. A gentle puff of laughter comes from his nose afterwards, and he briefly parts from Akechi to speak. "You can put your hands wherever your heart desires."</p><p>A quiet little ‘<em>mmh</em>’ is heard from Akechi when Akira starts moving, eyes flying back open as soon as he feels Akira's fingertips on his neck. Oh. <em>Oh.</em> That feels so... intimate, for reasons Akechi can't fully explain. Certainly Akira can feel his nervous swallow, tightening his throat. Akechi feels like he's overheating. A similarly flustered response occurs when Akira takes his hand and places it on his knee, short fingernails briefly digging into the fleece fabric of his sleep pants. "A-Ah. Right." Akechi answers while their mouths are still free, but then dives back into a kiss. And then breaks it again. "F-Forgive me, I'm not-- [kiss] --entirely, u-uhmm... familiar [kiss] with this particular scenario... [longer kiss] Bu-But, ahem, I-I am a [kiss] very fast learner, i-if you'll guide [kiss] mmh... m-me in the right [kiss] direction... [long kiss]" Akechi's eyes lid again, beginning to feel the intoxication of Akira's lips. Both of them are finding out something new here, and that is that Akechi is talkative. Very talkative. Hopefully that doesn't get annoying later.</p><p>Although he will be patient, Akira can't help but find a small bit of humor in the older boy seeming so torn between speaking and kissing. His smirk grows wider as Akechi becomes more and more flustered. "Don't worry. [kiss] I'll show you the ropes. [kiss] Not actual ropes though. Maybe next time, if that's what you're into." Akira gives a light-hearted chuckle, the end of it muffled when he presses their lips together with increasing fervor. The fingers drifting down Akechi's neck continue, resting lightly on his shoulder.</p><p>"It's mostly... [longer kiss] mmh, about doing what [kiss] feels good, yeah?"</p><p>"Ropes...? Like, [kiss] like for...? Ah." Is he into that? Admittedly, Akechi has only seen worst case scenarios for that sort of thing. but... handcuffs have always been appealing to him. Is he thinking about this joke too much? Clearly, as he only now realizes he's been zoning out, and only refocuses when Akira's hand is resting comfortably on his shoulder. Akechi's hand slowly slides up Akira's thigh as he listens, not high enough to suggest anything untoward, but clearly craving touching as much of Akira as he can reach. Despite his best efforts, he still reeks of desperation.</p><p>"Mmmh... [kiss] [kiss] What if everything [kiss] feels good...?" There's a hint of playfulness in his voice, evidently and quickly adapting to his role. He's a natural.</p><p>There really is something about the virgin innocence Akechi radiates that both amuses Akira and fills him with a strong need to protect him. Shit, if he's not careful, he'll be the one shielding Crow from a mortal blow in the Metaverse. "Well..." Akira begins, although he seems to get momentarily distracted while contemplating his response. "Haha, there's... [kiss] a lot of things to try, [kiss] and the night [kiss] [kiss] is still young. Was there anything [kiss] mmh, in particular that you wanted to do?"</p><p>Akechi scoffs sharply, turning his head to the side and catching Akira's kiss against his cheek. "I don't know what opinion [kiss] you have of me, but [kiss] I didn't come here expecting to get 'laid.'” Yes he did. He absolutely did. He was hoping for it, but all the things he's spent the last 14 nights dreaming of doing with Akira all seem so mortifying to say aloud. His hand fidgets on Akira's thigh. Akechi creeps a little closer, brushing his knee against the protagonist's; if hard pressed for an explanation, he'd swear it was because the earlier angle was terrible for his back. "Hmm... [kiss] mmmh... Well, I-I suppose [kiss] you would be the one [kiss] to have m-more of an awareness of [kiss] [kiss] the usual, uuuhmm... constitution of [kiss] a typical night's activities..." Akechi’s unaware if he's making any sense, but he'll keep talking anyway. "I-I have an open mind f-for [kiiiiiiss] mmmm... most things, if you instruct me..."<br/>
"But, whatever we do..." He leans in for another kiss, but backs away slightly as Akira is about to reciprocate, leaving him whispering against his lips. "... I'd rather we did it without our costumes in the way this time."</p><p>Dark eyebrows raise with doubt when Akechi puts on the coy act once more. He'll let it slide this time. Although Akira is more focused on the kissing once Akechi starts making less sense, he seems to tune in at just the right time. He even pauses for a moment to let that last sentence sink in, shivering with a grin. "... Hah. That was actually really sexy. Good job." Akira rewards him with a more intense kiss this time, pulling him forward by the grip on his hair. The hand on his shoulder moves south as well, sliding down Akechi's chest to pause near his navel. Akira’s tongue even swipes across the brunette's lower lip before he pulls back abruptly.</p><p>"You're telling me you don't want to fuck exclusively in our Metaverse outfits?"</p><p>Akechi can't even get his comment out before Akira kisses him deeper, gasping into the protagonist's mouth as he has his hair pulled in a good way for the first time in his life. Another thing to explore later. His hand slides dangerously up Akira's thigh to compensate for his balance, but he sure doesn't pull it back when he's steady. A shiver runs through his spine as Akira's hand slips down his chest. He's suddenly very aware of just how exposed he is at the moment, most of all how he's clearly already half hard just from kissing. he crosses his legs. The tongue flick has Akechi opening his lips in a soft pant just before Akira pulls away. "A-Ah... Hah, just because I'm unfamiliar with sex doesn't mean I'm unfamiliar with sex <em>appeal.</em>" He gives a smug smirk as he breathes across Akira's lips.</p><p>"But I would <em>really</em> rather not, actually, considering I have no idea how to wash mine at the moment."</p><p>That answer gets a snort out of Akira, the thought of Crow's thief outfit going unwashed for god knows how long humoring him more than what's appropriate for the situation. He'll have to ask about the specifics to help later, since it's technically Akira's fault. "It's a problem for future you. What's more important now is..." Akira's hand continues its descent, inching down to the waistband of the boxers Akechi's wearing... until the path teasingly swerves to his thigh instead, dragging his fingertips down the outside, all before sliding his palm halfway up the inside.</p><p>"... I'll need these spread soon, unless you want me to pry them apart."</p><p>"Ah," Akechi gasps quietly as he looks down at Akira's hand hovering over his stomach. His face flushes to the tips of his ears and down his neck, but he shows no intention for Akira to stop. He just watches the dark haired man's hand move down... and then groans pathetically when it switches tracks to his thigh. "I... Hah, I suppose that's the-- <em>Mmmhhg…</em>" The detective’s hand flies up to hide his mouth as he groans even more breathily at the added threat. He's so glad his legs are still crossed so he can hide his cock twitching. "Hah. The obvious next step..." Akechi's thighs squirm closer together as he looks away, but they reluctantly uncross and spread a moment later. He’s still staring at the wall and with his fingers pressed up to his mouth. The tight, short boxers on him leave almost nothing to the imagination, his growing hard-on on display. Willingly spreading his thighs for Akira reminds him just how insane this whole situation is. But he's horny. And lonely.</p><p>If Akira looks closely enough, he can see the little hearts in Akechi's eyes for a brief moment.</p><p>The way Akechi attempts to sound confident paired with such genuine, shy and lewd actions is so charming to Akira, making him press his own thighs together because <em>fuck.</em> He’s just too cute. He’s a pretty boy in every sense of the phrase. Watching those pale, lithe legs spread makes Akira’s fingers press lightly into the meat of Akechi's inner thigh for a brief moment as he tries to process it all. "God, you're so sensitive..." The delinquent’s voice is breathless with lust, taking on a husky tone. There's something so satisfying about working up the beloved detective prince with such light touches so far. </p><p>Akira's so torn between taking his time to fully enjoy Akechi's reactions, or just ravaging him already. The trickster settles for grabbing Akechi's hair to gently (but plenty enough to get his point across) turn the older boy to face him, enthusiastically locking lips with him once more. The hand on Akechi's thigh creeps higher, fingertips nudging just a centimeter or two under the skin-tight leg of those boxers. Akira pauses, fingers twitching as he fights an inward battle. Their lips part with a slick sound, his hand retreating to soothingly rub halfway up Akechi's thigh once more. </p><p>"Sorry, haah... I usually have better restraint."</p><p>Akechi's mouth presses into a line at the twitching of Akira's fingers into his pale, faded-scarred thighs. He chooses to take that comment as a compliment. This is embarrassing enough as it is. He hates feeling this exposed and vulnerable, but... his body has a new craving, and the sooner he can become satiated, the sooner he can get all these distracting thoughts out of his head. Although, now he'll probably be dreaming of Akira's lips for a while... the sudden grip on his hair is what brings him back out of his own head, flinching but quickly melting back into the heated kiss. He doesn't think his heart will ever stop leaping like this. </p><p>The kiss is almost so good that Akechi doesn't notice Akira's hand creeping ever so slowly up his thigh, having to force his legs to stay still. He has a strange impulse that he should be kicking Akira away even though he's more than consenting to this. Force of habit, it seems. Akechi sighs contently when the kiss breaks, his own hand tracing patterns in Akira's pants. "Mm... hmm... Hah, should I be flattered by this, then~?"</p><p>"... Hold on--" Akechi pulls his head away just for a brief moment, untangling the protagonist's hand from his hair in order to pull the violet scrunchie out. His now-dry hair falls to just barely graze his shoulders. "There. Now you can... continue doing anything you wish to me... Hopefully you can get a better grip now without pulling any hairs loose, haha."</p><p>"... Just don't mess it up too much."</p><p>Luck may be in Akechi's favor today, since Akira has yet to notice the faint scarring on the detective's thighs. That might be a conversation for another time, since Akira wouldn't want to question it right now and scare Akechi off. He seems puzzled for a short moment until he sees Akechi's hair cascade to his shoulders. The scene plays in slow motion in Akira's mind, and it takes a few extra seconds of him blatantly staring before he responds. "... Right." Again with the mixed signals. Deft fingers ease back into Akechi's hair, now combing through rather than just grabbing by the root. "No promises." Akira initiates another kiss before deciding he has more to say, words ghosting across the other's lips. "I can't decide if I like you better with your hair up or down... Maybe it'll look even better fanned across my pillow." He gives a quiet, breathless laugh, the hand rubbing Akechi's thigh squeezing again. "Lay back for me."</p><p>Akechi again adverts his gaze to the side as he catches Akira staring so obviously. What's the matter with him?! He goes on talk shows and addresses huge crowds all the time. He loves being in the limelight. Then why is it when Kurusu watches him with those dark eyes... he's so flustered. Akechi feels so intimately exposed. He brushes a few strands that have fallen in his face behind his ear just in time for Akira to kiss him so deeply once again. It's gone far too quick, and Akechi makes a soft noise to voice his displeasure. </p><p>"... Oh. Y... Yes. Quite." Akechi's heart nearly makes an audible <em>ba-thump.</em> He's sure of it. Akechi hesitates for a moment, trying to breathe, before he slips behind Akira and flattens his back against his bed. It's actually pretty comfortable. It's a great contrast to how every inch of him feels vastly uncomfortable.</p><p>The nervousness Akechi's feeling is palpable, although it's hard for Akira to tell if it's more discomfort or hesitance from embarrassment. Another side effect of the constant mixed signals he gives. The trickster makes the executive decision to tread cautiously. Akira carefully climbs over the older boy, swinging a leg over his waist and propping himself up on his forearms. He flashes his signature smirk before leaning down for a sweet kiss that's also just a little too short. "You seem on edge. Let me know if I'm going too fast, and I can slow down, or even stop if you want. Just putting that out there." The smile this time is warmer, fully genuine and lacking snark. He props his cheek up with an elbow as he takes in the sight of the flustered detective below him.</p><p>Akechi blinks slow when Akira climbs over him, looking up to him with brows furrowing in puzzlement. Seems like a strange angle to him. He starts to feel a little claustrophobic but the kiss quickly distracts him, lifting his head up so his lips can follow Akira's when he breaks away too fast. He <em>really</em> likes kissing, turns out. "On edge...? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Akechi doesn't even realize how ironic that response is. His mouth presses back into a line as he contemplates Akira's kindness. He wasn't expecting such... genuine care from him. "I... Yes, I'm fine. You don't need to slow down for me, I can handle it. But um... thank you, for your concern. It's just a bit of nerves. You have my full, enthusiastic consent."</p><p>"In fact, I, ahah, think I'd die right now if you stopped..." What an embarrassing thing to blurt out. "I want this. I want <em>you.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry nothing new was added, just splitting this work up into two parts to make it easier to read! Thanks for the comments and kudos and support from everyone &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The enthusiastic response from the detective brings a rush of relief to Akira, and even a soft chuckle at that. "That's good to hear." It’s relieving to know his concern was unnecessary, but he's still much rather safe than sorry. "Then you won't mind if I settle in?" Akira poses the rhetorical question as he's already taking a seat in Akechi's lap, leaving nothing to the imagination when he shifts to get comfortable. Akira places a hand on his teammate’s chest as he leans in to capture his lips in an immediately passionate kiss, fueled by desire. It takes all but a few seconds for Akira's hand to start descending, fingers splayed wide enough to get a good feel of what's underneath.</p><p>"Settle in? I-It's your bed-- Oh." <em>Oh.</em> Just about everything Akira does surprises him. Perhaps Akechi should've done a bit of research before letting his hormones get the best of himself. A visible chill runs up Akechi's spine as Akira does in fact "settle in”, his hard-on twitching now with the addition of... what he thinks might be Akira's shared affliction between them. There really is nothing left to the imagination now. The kiss on top of everything seems to suck the air straight from Akechi's lungs, and then the hand sliding down his chest... </p><p>He suddenly feels <em>very</em> exposed. Because soon his shirt is going to come off, and then comes his bottoms. And then he'll be naked in Akira's bed. Completely naked. Completely vulnerable. Akechi's eyes fly open mid kiss, and he suddenly pushes Akira back with his arms, wiggling a leg free and putting his foot square on Akira's chest and forcing him back. "H-Hold on--" He squirms from his spot to grab his gloves that he brought upstairs with him, quickly and deftly sliding them over his pale hands, and then settles back into his spot on the bed like nothing happened. "Okay. Now we can continue." He feels a <em>lot</em> better now, even visibly as he gifts Akira one of his warm smiles.</p><p>"Mm-- huh?!" Akira wobbles, his arms flailing for a short moment to steady himself, eyes wide in alarm. He blinks a few times in his astonishment, and it takes all the self control he has to not laugh when he sees what all the fuss is about. The protagonist visibly relaxes, exhaling a heavy sigh he didn't know he was holding. "You had me worried there. Gloves, huh..." He reaches out to take hold of one of Akechi's hands, thumb rubbing over the faux leather. "... I like it. The material is really nice." Akira watches Akechi's expression as he fits himself back in the older boy's lap and brings the gloved hand to his face. Fitting the palm against his cheek, he guides Akechi's hand to slowly drag the digits down his neck, the simple action causing a shiver to run down Akira's spine. He flashes a grin. "I really like it."</p><p>It's <em>amazing</em> how much the gloves make Akechi feel better. Safer. Helps him hold on better to... whatever personality he's concocted this week. He's already 20% more relaxed when Akira takes his hands, freely flipping them over several times in his grasp so he can touch ‘til his heart's content. "They're Ralph Lauren-- <em>Aah…</em>" Akechi's eyes flutter closed when Akira settles in right against his dick once more, whimpering quietly. They open again when he's now caressing the protagonist's cheek, looking up at the dark haired boy through his eyelashes. "Yeah?" He's breathless when he speaks, gliding his gloved fingers up the ridges of Akira's throat. </p><p>Akechi is much more handsy now, one hand sliding up to brush Akira's cheek while the other follows the curves of his throat and collarbone and shoulder. For one brief, brief moment, his gloved thumb falls on the other side of the protagonist's trachea and Akechi's vision blurs at the sight of mimicking strangulation. He quickly slides his hand back up Akira's neck and really, <em>really</em> hopes Akira didn't just notice what a horrible thing he did. Or how his cock twitched from it.</p><p>Akira really couldn't be happier with Akechi finding comfort in wearing his gloves, especially if it means getting to feel them on his bare skin. Lucky for Akira, not much goes unnoticed from this angle, and definitely not when he's actively observing the detective. The touch of a thumb on the other side of his neck is so faint, he wouldn't have thought much of it if he hadn't felt Akechi's cock twitch and saw the flicker of panic in his eyes. Akira's smirk tugs wider when he puts two and two together. </p><p>"Hey, no need to be shy." He takes that same hand by the wrist, carefully guiding it to the position it was in all too briefly. Akira's eyes lid just from the placement, even moreso when he leans his weight forward into Akechi's hand a small amount. He whispers, quiet enough that it almost seems like he's mouthing the words.</p><p>"I know you want to."</p><p>Ah. He's been caught. Akechi's lightning fast brain scrambles to think of an alibi, that of <em>course</em> he wasn't fantasizing about choking his ally, you have to believe him, don't let six months full of work come crashing down now-- but all that comes to a screeching halt when Akira reacts positively. His vision blurs even more intensely this time when Akira adjusts his hand back into position, and the low light of the bedroom gives Akechi's face a... strange expression. His eyes swirl with darkness and he swallows dryly. His hand falls in precisely the right spot without much guidance, and the slightest twitch of his thumb proves just how much he's thinking it over. It's a few more charged moments of stillness, but then he adjusts his elbow and then squeezes. Not dangerously so, but enough to cut off blood flow for a good few seconds.</p><p>"Like that?" As if he doesn't know exactly what he's doing.</p><p>It's such a heated moment, watching Akechi's eyes darken with lust (Akira thinks it's purely lust.) as he contemplates. Gray eyes widen for a fraction of a second-- <em>holy shit, he's actually gonna do it--?</em> before they flutter shut. His eyebrows creasing and lips parting paint quite the picture, and Akira can't help the desperate rut of his hips in Akechi's lap. His cock even gives an embarrassingly obvious throb. The protagonist has to place both hands on the detective's chest and stomach just to steady himself. "Haah... Yeah, fuck. You're a natural." There's another a few moments of silence as Akira composes himself, the hand on Akechi's stomach slowly pushing his shirt up. he wets his lips before speaking. "... Just once more? Please."</p><p><em>Oh my GOD, he's actually getting off to this.</em> Akechi finds himself enraptured by Akira's response to his impulse, and god, if he wasn’t hard before, he's hard now. His cock throbs right after Akira's does, almost certainly right next to each other. His breaths come heavier in his chest, fingers trembling under the weight of this new... power he feels rushing through him. The adrenaline of doing something horrible to your partner and having them love it. "Ah... You know, this really isn't the best angle for this... If you're willing to explore this endeavor further with me at a later date, we should do it proper." There's a dark glint in Akechi's eye as he smiles. There's no way he could refuse such an earnest plead. Maybe just once more. He wants to hear Kurusu beg for him like that a million more times. His fingers press down against Akira's windpipe once again; slower but inevitably a harder grip and choking him longer this time.</p><p>Akira tries not to visibly deflate when Akechi suggests postponing, but does definitely show his excitement when he's indulged one last time. The fabric of the gloves is such a unique and arousing sensation, but Akira doesn't complain when it's overpowered by the intense grip he asked for. He bites his lip as his pulse hammers in his chest, hips automatically moving again as a result of the heavy rush of arousal. His expression might read pain, but the tent in his pajama bottoms says otherwise. Akira taps out early, suddenly grabbing both Akechi's wrists to pin them to the bed on each side of Akechi's head, taking in some much needed air. He gets just enough in to be able to stop gasping, then surges forward to kiss Akechi with considerably more fervor than before.</p><p>Akira Kurusu is really pretty. Akechi has always known this, from the first moment their gazes caught one another on the train. But this is a whole new kind of pretty: downright <em>adorable</em> even as his expression contorts in pain. A pain that he asked for. A pain that arouses him. And with the way Akira rolls his hips in Akechi's lap (a roll Akechi reciprocates for the first time, bucking his hips up into the friction), Akechi finds himself fantasizing about flipping the dark haired boy over and choking and rutting against him like this all night. He briefly wonders just how many of his teammates have been able to see this expression.... Suddenly, Akechi's gloved wrists are forced down against the bed and he struggles against the weight (but not too earnestly. turns out he really enjoys this position.), which gives him an opportunity to glance down between them and see his partner's erection pressed against Akechi's navel, with his own pressed against its underside. The sight sends a wave of arousal through him so severe it makes his toes curl, and when Akira kisses him, he kisses back with just as much desperation.</p><p>The grip Akira has on the older boy's wrists is weak enough to escape if he so desired, but the lack of a genuine struggle seems like a green light. His hips continue to roll forward as their lips meet over and over, Akira angling his thrusts with practiced precision to rut their clothed erections together. Sly fingers creep their way upwards, craving the sensation of those gloves. With his brain clouded by lust, Akira can't contemplate the intimacy of his actions, leading him to touch and rub and slowly intertwine their fingers. He drags the tip of his tongue across Akechi's lower lip, silently asking for entrance, before realizing that's not a signal he'll understand. In his current state of horniness, he opts to slowly push his tongue into his teammate's mouth anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah-- Mmmhh-- <em>Haah--</em>" Akechi gasps every time their lips part just to be driven back together, impulsively wishing he could wrap his limbs around Akira and never let him go. He's so lost in the feeling that he actually squeezes Akira's hand when their fingers lace together, desperate to touch as much of him as possible. Every rut of Akira's hips drives him mad, groaning into the delinquent's mouth with every agonizing thrust. Akechi is definitely leaking in his-- <em>Akira's</em> boxers now as his cock throbs against the pressure. This is the best he's ever felt in his life. Is this why people love sex so much? Akechi’s never understood the appeal until now. It's not long until he feels Akira's tongue prod into the heat of his mouth, tasting like coffee and another underlying flavor he can’t quite put his finger on. Akechi hesitates for a moment from inexperience before he tentatively explores the muscle slipping into his mouth with his own tongue. It's... not <em>bad</em>.</p><p>It's a good thing Akira's both used to and doesn't mind cumstains on his boxers. He's a hormonal teenage boy, after all. Perhaps if he thought less with his dick, he and Akechi could've had a nice, deep conversation before all this. But who is he kidding? Akechi seems less distant now more than ever, and Akira really couldn't pass up the opportunity when they'll both be stuck here until morning, likely even sharing the same bed... The raven haired boy moans unabashedly into the other's mouth when he feels the reciprocation, tongue sliding with enthusiasm against Akechi's. There's another few ruts of his hips before Akira pulls back with a slick sound, but not before another impulsive kiss. "Hah. Sorry, I'm getting distracted... Don't want you busting it early again." He kisses Akechi longer this time to try and soften the blow (no pun intended.) of the joke, although his hips continue to move in drawn-out undulations. "So... [kiss] Were you looking to get fucked tonight? [longer kiss] Hahah, sorry for being crude; it's an honest question."</p><p>Akechi's about to push Akira away, beg him not to let him finish like this again, trapped behind clothes and unable to feel Akira's body on his. The kisses at least make for a good distraction. He does his best to mimic all Akira's movements inside his mouth and honestly finds himself having a blast sucking loosely on the other man's tongue. He's still sucking when Akira pulls away from him, eyes lidded and dream-like. "Ah, mmh...?" The brain buffer caused by lust almost lets that comment go unnoticed, though once he catches on, he bites down on Akira's lip. That’s a good enough way of getting his displeasure across. "Mmh, haah... [kiss] Well, I believe you were [kiss] right in the middle of, um, undressing me... But, yes, that's... something I considered. Haha. [longer kiss] <em>Mm…</em>" He squeezes Akira's hand again with a bashful grin. "Although I'm not quite sure of how exactly that works with two men... Mmh... [kiss] Is it typical to be penetrated the first time? Or is it traditional usually to start off with something more tame?"</p><p>It's almost comical, the way Akira moans low in response to the almost harsh nip to his lip. He listens intently as Akechi tries to speak between kisses, find it oh so endearing that he's the only one to both see and hear the beloved detective prince stumble over words like this. And feel, of course There's probably more feeling going on than anything. Akira instinctually squeezes Akechi's hand in return, heart beating faster at that adorable display of shyness. His hand idly continues to push up Akechi's shirt as he talks, motivated by the mention of undressing him. "Well... [kiss] It's up to what you want, honestly... It's different for everyone. Me, [kiss] personally, [kiss] I think the real thing is incredible. [longer kiss] I'd show you the ropes. But I'm just as happy with [kiss] sucking you off or something, yeah? I don't really mind as long as you don't leave me high and dry this time." He gives a haughty grin with a purposeful roll of his hips.</p><p>"Mmmgh, haah, w-well..." Akechi's stomach muscles contract under Akira's light touches, leaving him squirming under the delinquent's weight. He leaves one gloved hand pinned where it is, there to hold Akira's hand ‘til his heart's content, but the other breaks free and gracefully slides up the back of Akira's neck to pull him into deeper kisses. Kissing is his new favorite hobby. "As, mmh, [kiss] tempting as fellatio sounds... I'm more than happy to [kiss] explore that next session... I want to experience so many [kiss] sexual things with you..." There's not a hint of irony or sarcasm in Akechi's murmurs. He sounds quite genuine. Now he holds Akira's neck <em>back</em> instead of pulling it forward again, leaving Akechi whispering against his lips.</p><p>"But... For tonight... I want you to take my virginity. I want to give it to you, before anyone else can have it... It's yours. Please take me."</p><p>It’s a very pleasant surprise when Akechi's hand curls around the back of Akira's neck this time, the warmth of the faux leather against such a sensitive area making him shiver and moan softly against the detective's lips. He doesn't even laugh at Akechi calling blowjobs fellatio; he’s <em>that</em> into listening. Akira's eyes are shut in heavenly bliss, lips parted ever so slightly and tinted pink from their activities. His dark eyes flutter open slowly when Akechi finishes speaking, glancing over his features in search of any hint of dishonesty. When Akira finds none, he smiles warmly, eyes now lidded not just from lust, but from the sudden surge of affection. Out of all the things he expected Akechi to say and ways he thought he'd react, this is definitely not one of them. He hopes the twitch his cock gave during that heartfelt confession wasn't too obvious. "I... Wow, I just... Yeah, that works, that definitely works. Just, um... Give me a second to process that." Akira gives a sheepish laugh, leaning down to momentarily rest his forehead against Akechi's shoulder. His cheeks are burning as he thumbs the older boy's hand through the glove.</p><p>"Hahah, sorry, I'm okay... Just a little flustered, I guess." His head pops back up a few seconds later, messy hair bouncing animatedly from the action. He's still wearing the same warm smile. "I'd ask if you really meant all that, but I can tell you're serious. Should I say I feel honored? Because I do."</p><p>Akechi's face heats up under Akira's intense gaze, blinking slow and drumming his fingers against Akira's vertebrae. Did he misspeak? Was what he said that powerful...? The twitching against his navel would certainly agree. Is Akechi's virginity the first one he's taken? Is that why it's so special? Akechi's leather-clad hand slinks up into Akira's mess of black hair when he ducked his head down. He just smiles and laughs warmly, fidgeting back against Akira's hand and curling his glove around his cheek when his head bounces back up. "I'm quite serious, actually... Haha. You're... very, <em>very</em> attractive to me, and, um, you appear to find me at least relatively attractive as well... I never very much cared about my lack of experience before a few weeks ago, but... I'd rather share my first experience with someone attractive and kind to me rather than... <em>settling</em> for someone else down the road." His fingers subtly fidget on the word <em>settle</em>, but otherwise he keeps his demeanor up perfectly.</p><p>"Would you... do me the honors?"</p><p>The praise just adds to the temperature of Akira's cheeks, making him briefly wonder if Akechi can feel the warmth through his glove. He nuzzles into the brunette's gloved hand as he speaks, eyes fluttering shut for a moment purely to open them the next to gaze at Akechi through his eyelashes. "Of course. I want these off first, though." Fighting through a good amount of hesitance, Akira unlinks their fingers so he can sit up, back arched as he swiftly pulls off his nightshirt. And of course, flings it towards the middle of the room like the nasty crimeboy he is. </p><p>Part of the whole experience for Akira is getting to undress and carelessly throw the articles of clothing wherever he pleases. The room would've been a lot messier from other nights doing this exact same thing had he not cleaned up while Akechi was getting dressed. His hands return to the man underneath him to push the shirt up to his armpits, but Akira gets distracted before he can ask Akechi to sit up. he instead takes a moment to explore and rub his hands over the pale skin, humming low in approval. </p><p>"Hm... You're surprisingly toned... I guess you work out, huh?" Akira questions, trying not to grin when his fingers brush over Akechi's nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Man. Akira Kurusu is <em>so pretty.</em> Akechi watches Akira's reaction to his words with engaging curiosity, brushing his cheek with his thumb. He almost swears he can feel the heat radiating off the protagonist's face. Or maybe that's his own sweaty hands. Either way, there's stars in Akechi's eyes as he watches the dark haired boy strip in front of him, and the moment he bends back down, the feeling of soft leather is all over Akira’s skin as Akechi explores his frame. "Ah... You're... very soft." He pinches the small bit of lovehandles Akira has. "I knew you gained weight~"<br/>
Akechi shivers when Akira returns the same exploration enthusiasm, prickling with goosebumps under his precise touches. "Mm... I try to, when I have the time... I actually cycle quite frequentLLLYYYY!" Akechi's entire demeanor changes when Akira brushes his nipples, blush darkening and glancing away with a huff. What a tsundere. "D-Don't touch those! I'm not a girl--!"</p><p>Akira's back arches involuntarily with the detective's hands roaming freely over the expanse of his front, causing him to shiver too. There's a lighthearted eye roll when Akechi pinches at Akira's added weight. He doesn't seem to mind, although maybe he should cut back on the big bang challenges. Lidded eyes widen with piqued curiosity when Akechi nearly cries out from the brush of his fingers over his nipples. "Huh? I barely touched them..." Half a second later, his curious expression is replaced with a mischievous one. "Ah, I get it. They're sensitive, huh?" Akira was never one to follow orders. His palms graze over Akechi's nipples before the pads of his index fingers follow suit, conversing casually all the while. "You know, it's not just girls that can have their nipples played with. Guys like it too, and sometimes they can be even more sensitive. Just depends on the person."</p><p>"Mmmhhh..." A strangled little whimper rumbles from Akechi's throat, pressing the side of his pretty little face into Akira's pillow. "It's just-- It's, mmmgh, <em>weird…</em>" His hands freeze on Akira's well sculpted body, fingers twitching into the soft spongy skin, before they grip onto Akira's wrists without pulling away. He's still avoiding eye contact. "... Yeah? What about yours, then?"</p><p>That vulnerable expression paired with Akechi pressing his face into the pillow like that... Akira tries to commit the image to memory for jerk off material later. Despite the grip on his wrists, he continues to gently touch and drag his fingertips over Akechi's nipples. "Mm... I'd say they're fairly sensitive. I'd kill for nipples as sensitive as yours though, hahah."</p><p>The persistent rubbing of his now budded and perky nipples leaves Akechi squirming under Akira's pinned weight, eyes shut tight (save for the occasional side glances he sneaks up at Akira towering over him) and thighs pressing together. Not that it does any good with the two of them pressed so closely together. It <em>is</em> weird, he has problems putting on a towel after leaving the shower, but instead of pure discomfort, Akira's movements have his dick throbbing. "It's-- haah, not the joyride it appears to be..." Akechi's eye cracks open, tentatively releasing one of his hands so he can mimic the same gliding movement against Akira's chest, leather tracing circles around the nub.</p><p>Akechi really does paint the perfect picture of a disheveled tsundere. Akira briefly thinks back to telling him how he'd look better with his hair against the pillow... He was absolutely right, and he'd whip out his phone to take a picture if it wouldn't get him slapped. The dark haired boy gives a roll of his hips in encouragement when he feels Akechi's cock twitch under him. his gaze follows the hand now on his own chest, back suddenly arching when leather fingertips tease him this time. "Oh wow, that's... Ahah, <em>really</em> nice with the gloves... I guess that makes sense, considering you haven't seen the, um... The bright side to it until now." It takes Akira a moment to regain his composure, wearing a more sheepish grin now. He's spurred on enough to give a gentle pinch to Akechi's nipples.</p><p>Akechi bucks his hips back up to meet Akira's, gasping and covering his mouth as he pants. His round eyes watch Akira the whole time; the only thing keeping him from shutting down completely is his interest in the protagonist's reactions. "You- haah, You don't consider me any... <em>girlier</em> for, mm, taking pleasure from this, right? Nipples shouldn't be erogenous... for men, anyway." He keeps swirling his finger around the bud, making sure to graze it with the crease of his glove too. The quick pinch sends a visible jolt through Akechi and he bites down on the side of his finger to hold back a gasp. It's more from the shock than anything else. In return, he gently takes Akira's nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolls it slowly.</p><p>Dark eyes unabashedly stare back into Akechi's, enjoying his reactions just as much as vice versa. They visibly light up when he gets the feedback he was looking for, and Akira makes a mental note to dedicate time to teasing Akechi this way in the future. He takes his lower lip between his teeth as his own nipple is played with, the consistent pleasure hardening the nub and making his mind hazy. "Mm... Girlier? No... Prettier? Yes. Haha, like I said, it's different for everyone..." Akira's palms brush over those perky little buds once more before he pushes the shirt up as much as it'll go with him laying back. He's blatantly just focused on Akechi's cute, pink nipples. "I'm gonna need you to sit up if you want this off."</p><p>Akechi's mouth tugs into a surprisingly earnest smile when he's referred to as "pretty." He hates it when the media and creeps on the subway call him pretty, but hearing the word fall from Akira's lips gives him a... special swell of pride. That last brush of his nipples has him shivering, and being on his back like this with his arms so close to himself, it <em>almost</em> looks like cleavage. The illusion is ruined once he sits up though, getting lost in running the sleek leather of his gloves up and down Akira, from his ribcage to his hips. "Mm... Sorry. I find myself distracted whenever I can put my hands on you..." That cheesy line even makes Akechi blush, catching himself off guard with his mumbling. He pulls his hands back quickly and lifts them up to assist Akira. <em>Don’t look at me. Please look at me.</em> </p><p>The genuine smile on Akechi's face, not one out of obligation or to please someone talking to him for a little too long, makes Akira reflexively return an even wider grin. The protagonist huffs out a soft, lighthearted laugh at that line, trying not to focus on the way it makes his heart beat faster. He distracts himself by slowly pushing the shirt up Akechi's body, using it as another excuse to rub his hands from stomach to shoulders. The shirt still comes off shortly after, flung towards the middle of the room to join his own. Akira can't help but stare again for a good moment or two, eyes raking up and down Akechi's figure, before he cups his teammate's face in his hands to initiate a zealous kiss.</p><p>Akechi's hair is in his face as Akira slowly undresses him, masking his expression. He really is just covered in freckles. His shoulders down to his collarbone are dusted with them, a small grouping of them just under his navel, and clusters of them on his hips and v-lines that extend and disappear under the boxers. They're apparent even in the low light of Akira's bedroom. The gloves certainly help a lot, but Akechi can't help but feel the slightest bit embarrassed having so much of his physical secret exposed so openly. And with Akira touching him on top of it all… Akechi’s struggling to find some witty, self deprecating thing to joke away when Akira kisses him, blinking once and then melting into the kiss, cupping Akira's neck to pull him close in return.</p><p>While Akira never would've guessed that under the professional and expensive looking clothes Akechi wears lies hundreds of freckles, they're definitely eye-catching. Akira briefly wonders if it would be upsetting to call them cute, or even comment on them at all. Akechi didn't seem rather fond of them when talking about them earlier. This must be the well-kept secret that's always weighing on the detective's shoulders, Akira thinks. Poor guy. He indulges a good amount in the kiss before parting just enough to speak, lips still barely touching Akechi's. "... Hah, I really should start wearing those pants you can just rip off. My life would be so much easier." </p><p>With Akira finding the tension successfully broken, he reluctantly untangles himself from Akechi as he tries not to chuckle too hard to himself. He stands to swiftly pull down and kick off his pajama pants, kneeling back on the bed as fast as he left. Akira is about to settle back into his previous spot when his expression lights up with realization, leaning over to rifle through the messy assortment of items on the bedside shelf. The protagonist returns with a nondescript, clear bottle that he promptly shoves between his bare thighs, and a condom. He proudly brandishes the latter. "I figured you'd insist on one of these. Not that I'm not clean, of course."</p><p>"I'm sure the problem with break-away clothing is that it either breaks away much too frequently or far too rarely." There's not even a beat missed when Akechi replies. That's just how masterfully Akira broke the tension. Akechi seems hesitant to release his grip on the protagonist's cozy body, still grazing and tugging at him even as he stands. He’s a good audience as he watches Akira strip in front of him, paying extra close attention to Akira's tenting boxers as he does so (and then almost giving himself whiplash when he looks away after catching himself staring). He's barely able to take inventory on Akira's thighs when he's gone again and then back, eyeing both the bottle and the metallic square Akira's holding up. Akechi blinks for a second. "Oh. Oh! A condom!" In his defense, he's never used one before. Which isn't much of a defense. "Well, of course I was expecting to be using one... I'm sure you're a responsible young man who always practices safe sex."</p><p>Akechi's gaze falls down to the bottle, placing a finger on the lid. "... What is this?"</p><p>Akira won't mention it, but he finds it extremely endearing that Akechi also has a hard time letting go of him, even if it's only for a few seconds. He tries not to roll his eyes so blatantly at the responsible part, tossing the condom up next to the pillow for later use. "Oh, sorry, forgot I was teaching you. It's lube. Essential if you're putting anything up your ass. Neither of us will have a fun time without it. I'm just trying to warm it up, 'cuz if I don't, you're not gonna like it." Always so crude. Although Akira wouldn't put Akechi through his first time without warming it up, the mental image of him complaining about it is cute. He rubs his thighs together, half to complete the task at hand quicker, half because he's excited. The trickster leans forward to peck Akechi's lips, then an actual kiss because he lacks self control. He gently pushes Akechi back by the shoulders to encourage him to lay down, and when his back hits the bed, Akira's quick to spread his legs. his hands rub the insides of them as he grins. "Hah, the view from here is even better than I thought... Any questions so far?"</p><p>"Lube..." Akechi parrots back, like he's studying for a test on the subject. He tries not to cringe too hard at the vulgar explanation. "I appreciate you looking out for me." It's a flat, dry response, betrayed by the hint of a smirk on Akechi's lips. He cooperates when Akira signals for him to move, fingers digging into the sheets beneath him as the dark haired boy forces his thighs open before he has a chance to himself. It makes his heart jump. His hard on is blatantly on display like this, a dark spot near the head of his cock pinned down against his navel. "Questions...? Mm, I don't think so... Just... to be clear on the method... You're, um, going to penetrate me... and this will feel good? You have tried this before and found it an enjoyable experience?" Goro tries not to speak with <em>complete</em> naivete. Even he's cringing with how inexperienced he sounds.</p><p>It'd be extremely hard for Akira to miss how hard Akechi's tenting his boxers now, cock twitching and staining the fabric with precum. It takes Akira a few seconds of Akechi speaking before he actually looks up at his face. Oops. Hands inch closer to the apex of Akechi's thighs as he speaks, even resting a cheek against the detective's knee as he peers down at him. His voice and expression lack any contempt or hint of mockery for Akechi's 'innocence'. "Uh-huh. Well, I'm gonna stretch you open with my fingers before actually fucking you. It's gonna feel weird at first, but it shouldn't hurt or anything. Been on both sides of this enough times to know it's pretty great, as long as you know what you're doing. Sounds good, yeah?" Akira asks, belatedly realizing maybe he shouldn't be touching his partner like this if he needs his attention to explain things. Which is what leads him to trace a single digit down Akechi's clothed length instead of groping it altogether.</p><p>Akechi's very thankful for Akira's mercy for not mocking his inexperience. Although, it's a little hard to focus on his answer when he's being caressed and fondled so gently, thighs squirming at Akira's touch but never closing. "H-Hm? Oh, yes. Fingers first. Sounds... understandable. I'm putting my trust in you." Akechi nods along and folds his hands over his stomach, drumming his fingers against his wrist waiting room style. That is, at least until Akira runs his finger down his throbbing cock, inhaling sharply and pressing his thighs together over Akira's hand. "A-<em>Ah..</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Hah... You really are sensitive. I like it. A lot." The trickster muses, managing to lift his head just in time to not get his jaw cracked by Akechi's knee. Those quick reflexes come in handy. "You're lucky I don't mind you staining this pair of boxers with cum. Although, I guess if I did, I wouldn't be touching you like this with them still on..." Akira, seemingly unbothered by Akechi squeezing his thighs together, drags his fingertips down the length of his cock. He even gives a little squeeze, trying to gauge the shape and size out of curiosity. Despite this, Akira seems unable to decide whether to focus on Akechi's twitching dick or his adorable expressions.</p><p>"Mmh..." Akechi's heart leaps at the smallest bit of praise, and he wonders if Akira could've seen his heartbeat with how arched his back is. "I, haah, haven't had much of a chance to, to build up my resistance... Haha..." He's too wrapped up in his cock finally being touched, even just through his clothing, to notice how he almost took Akira's block off. Oops. His hands fly down to cover Akira's between his legs but doesn’t bat him off, just caresses his knuckles with his gloved hands. Burgundy eyes are lidded, one lower than the other, lips pressed together as he tries to hold back his pathetic little whimpers as Akira actually fondles him. "I-It's different with you..."</p><p>"Yeah?" Akira asks, mostly to simulate the flow of conversation, his mind focused on something else. The position of Akechi's arms almost simulates the appearance of cleavage that was gone so soon earlier, and Akira really can't comprehend how his gaze is drawn to every part of the older boy all at once. "I love feeling your cock throb under my fingertips from just barely touching you... It really does feel different when it's someone else's hand, huh?" Akira emphasises with a gentle squeeze, the points of his teeth showing in his smirk. "You'll have to warn me if you get too close. I've been told I'm good at edging, but everyone's tells are different."</p><p>Oh, don't add dirty talk on top of everything else, Akechi can't handle being this horny. The points of his fingers dig into Akira's hand every time gropes him, freckled and knobby (but clean shaven!) knees clenching together. "I-I'll warn you, I promise... I'm not sure what edging is, b-but... hah, I-I can take it... I never leave a job unfinished..."</p><p>"Oh, that's right... Edging is pushing someone to the brink of cumming over and over just for fun. The buildup makes the actual orgasm really intense." Akira informs, spoken as casually as if he was simply describing his day. With a good, final squeeze, Akira wedges his hands between Akechi's thighs so he can pull them apart once more, and the slight, initial resistance makes his own cock twitch. Here's hoping that he won't end up blowing his load faster than Akechi at this point. He's wanted in the princely detective's pants for months now, and his eagerness shows in his movements. Thin fingers slide to the top of the boxers, snapping the waistband against Akechi's freckled skin before curling his fingers under the fabric. "If you're ready for these to come off, lift your hips for me."</p><p>"... O-Oh! Well, that does sound..." Akechi flushes at the thought of being brought to the edge over and over. Sounds like torture. "... interesting. Are you... hahh, planning on doing that to me?" He's only had one particularly good orgasm in his life, and that one was under Akira's influence as well. To replicate that over and over... Goro’s heart leaps in his chest. It's almost a surprise when Akira moves his hand; Akechi was so caught up in being felt up that he almost forgot what the original point of it was. The final squeeze Akira gives leaves him clenching his thighs tight, though they still part easily under the protagonist's touches. Suddenly he's at a loss of what to do with his gloved hands again, resting them on his stomach. "Oh! Right." That would be the next step, yes. No turning back now. He drums his fingers for a second with a mix of anticipation and hesitance, before digging his heels into the mattress below them to lift his hips up. What an embarrassing pose.</p><p>"Cute..." Akira mutters without thinking first as Akechi follows his directions, his own heart thumping heavily in anticipation. It's a unique kind of rush, getting to pull his own boxers off the beloved detective prince he's been lusting after for so long now. Akira's slender fingers ease the underwear down, purposefully doing so in a way that makes Akechi's cock bounce free. His grin noticeably widens, hands pausing briefly before dragging the boxers down and off. Just so they can join the rest of the discarded clothing on the floor, of course. He curiously drags the pad of his index finger through the generous amount of precum near the tip of Akechi’s cock, then down the side. The same hand splays out over the inside of Akechi's thigh as he observes. "Hahah, I'm not sure what I expected before tonight. I should've known your dick would be as pretty as you are. It'll be so cute to see it bounce when I fuck you." With that lewd comment, Akira finally pops the cap on the lube, but pauses before any actual pouring. "Still sound good~?"</p><p>Akechi swears his heart stops when Akira's fingers glide under the boxers to tug them down over his hips. With a shuddering breath, his cock twitches in the open air. It’s curved up towards his pelvic bone, leaking all over himself, average length and thick width, and his balls are clearly already tense, even through his curly pubes. Akechi watches Akira's reaction with baited breath, at least for as long as he can keep his eyes open; he presses his head back into the pillow with a groan when the delinquent strokes him just barely. What a tease. "...Yeah?" Akechi squeaks out, already breathless and flushed. Although that's mostly from the praise he has no idea how to respond to. "Ah... Yes... Still on board. I-I believe I can handle it."</p><p>Consent is a very important thing to Akira, given the troubled pasts of nearly all his friends and partners. It's good practice in and of itself of course, and he knows damn well how to make the act of consenting a fun time for both of them. His favorite part is hearing how much his partner wants it. Satisfied with Akechi's answer, Akira coats a finger liberally with lube to gently rub at his entrance. "Now... The most important part of this is that you need to relax. It's probably gonna feel weird at first, but it gets better with time. Trust me."</p><p>Akechi appreciates Akira checking up on him, even if his current cloud of horniness won't let him talk himself out of this. It's now or never. He stares up at the ceiling while Akira works, eyebrows furrowed slightly when he feels the entirely new sensation of being prodded like this. "Haha... I have never been relaxed for a day in my life." Akechi jokes with a nervous tilt in his voice. He says it in a joking tone at least, regardless of how true the statement actually is. It takes him a moment to steady his breaths and unclench, trying his best not to think about how intimate this all is; he can't get scared off now.</p><p>"I-I'm ready."</p><p>"Hopefully that'll change once you spend the night with me." Akira's voice is smooth and confident as usual. He's been told that his ability to keep a level head in most situations is calming, so hopefully that can soothe the older boy as well. Akira's free hand rubs the inside of Akechi's thigh as he takes his sweet time working a finger into him, his own thighs pressing together. There's a prominent wet spot on Akira's boxers by now, his cock twitching beneath the fabric. He can’t let his eagerness get the best of him now, even with his mind occupied by the all consuming thought of soon getting to fuck this downright adorable and ridiculously attractive boy.</p><p>"Hah... I knew logically you'd be tight, but <em>wow.</em>"</p><p>What a flirt. Akechi tries his hardest not to be swept off his feet by Akira's charm (it’s a little too late for that in retrospect, considering he's naked in Akira's bed), and it both somehow puts him at ease and also ups his adrenaline. Hopefully he survives this. Akira's smooth move tides him over through Akira pressing into him, exhaling shakily. "<em>Ah,</em>" he gasps as Akira slides into him, eyebrows knotting and biting his lip. Is this... good? Is this bad? He's... not sure. It's certainly a very, very strange feeling. His fingers drum nervously on his wrists.</p><p>"I-I'm assuming that's... good? Hopefully it's not painful or anything..."</p><p>"Hahah, that's not something to worry about. Just another reason to prepare you well." Akira blinks slowly, closely observing the changes in Akechi's expression. He never imagined he'd see the calm and composed detective prince appearing so... vulnerable. Akira wouldn't trade it for the world. The trickster lights up with an idea, inspiring him to  carefully pull back for a moment to add more lube to his fingers. He isn't gone for long though, now joining Akechi's side further up on the bed with a grin. Akira pecks his lips as he simply rubs and massages at Akechi's hole. "I thought you might find this easier with kissing as a distraction."</p><p>"Prepare me well... Hah. Makes me sound like I'm some sort of feast." Akechi's laugh is so breathless, talking again purely just to distract himself. Akechi pushes himself up on his elbows when Akira suddenly pulls out of him, trying to see what's going on, but Akira's suddenly kissing him and he's certainly not going to say no to that. "Mmh... Sounds like a good plan to me." Akechi slides his hand up Akira's cheek and tugs him into a longer kiss, hole twitching against Akira's fingertips. Maybe this isn't so bad after all.</p><p>The hum Akira gives when pulled into a kiss is nothing short of satisfied, the reaction time on his next quip delayed as a result. He slides in the first finger with significantly less resistance this time, the second still teasing his entrance. "You are. For me, [kiss] at least. You're [longer kiss] mmh, so cute, I can't wait to see what faces you make when you cum for me."</p><p>Oh fuck. Akira’s talking dirty to him while fingering him. Akechi can't handle it. He groans a whispered <em>fuck</em> against the dark haired boy's lips before pressing into another kiss, knees pressing together around Akira's arm. It's such a hungry kiss, spark reigniting in his gut, and his fingertips find themselves tangled in the hairs just at the nape of Akira's neck. He's almost curled into him at this point, desperate not to be let go.</p><p>It doesn't take much at this rate to work the second finger into Akechi, and it's clear how much smoother it's going now that they're kissing. Akira knew this was a good idea. It stirs another dizzying wave of arousal in the dark haired boy to hear Akechi curse through the pleasure. He kisses back with just as much fervor, thoroughly indulging both of them. "Unh, I love [kiss] the way you just [kiss] curl into my touch, like you [kiss] mhh, can't get enough. It’s <em>really</em> hot."</p><p>Akechi's whine when Akira manages to slip the second digit into his hole is muffled by their frantic kisses. His cock is twitching and leaking against his stomach and his knees lift up towards his chest without his knowledge as he's spread open, Akechi's grip on the back of Akira's neck tightening with every lewd compliment Akira gives him. He can't pretend to be princely and proper while he's distracted like this. "<em>God</em>... haahh..." is all Akechi can mumble, overloaded by Akira's words pooling heat in his stomach. He wants to tell him to stop, but at the same time he never wants to hear anything other than Akira's voice again.</p><p>Akira has hearts in his eyes at this point, mesmerized by the little moans and sighs and whines he draws out from Akechi. <em>He's so precious</em>, Akira thinks, and subsequently decides that there's so many sex-related things he wants Akechi to experience, purely just to be able to observe his reactions to it all. Thin fingers thrust languidly into the older boy, scissoring him open with ease. Just the thought of being inside that tight heat soon makes Akira shiver.</p><p>"Mmh, y'know... [kiss] You're gonna tighten up in that position. Hah, [kiss] not that I'm complaining, but <em>fuck,</em> [kiss] you're already so tight... I really am lucky, getting to sleep with you and all, huh?"</p><p>Akechi's hole twitches around Akira's fingers when he mentions being tighter, seemingly on cue. The sensation of being finger fucked doesn't feel nearly as uncomfortable anymore, and Akechi's horny brain decides that being penetrated like this isn't exactly the worst feeling in the world. "Mhhh, mmmgh... [kiss] Haahh, <em>please--</em>" Akechi's mumbling sentence fragments between his hungry kisses, containing a lot more teeth this time around. What an effect Akira has on him. "Mm, i-it feels be-etter like thisss..." Akechi's grip tightens in Akira's hair with the added praise, stumbling on his kissing rhythm in an obvious way.</p><p>"I... I suppose you must [kiss] be, I don't want to do [kiss] this with anyone else..."</p><p>For some reason unbeknownst to him, that last sentence makes Akira's heart race in a way he's not used to. He'll have to dwell on that later. For now, the protagonist is busy almost struggling to reciprocate during such an intense makeout session as he stretches Akechi open on his fingers. Akira's sure a little more should be enough, but... there's no harm in taking their time. The storm still rages on outside, and neither of them have better places to be than in bed together. Out of curiosity, Akira begins angling his fingers to try and hit a certain spot; he'll definitely know when he finds it.</p><p>The rain outside hitting Akira's bedroom window is almost drowned out by the slick noises of the boys' lips crashing together. Kissing is most definitely in Akechi's top 3 favorite activities now, intoxicated off of the raven haired boy's taste and heat. He could <em>absolutely</em> do this all night. It's another several moments spent like this until a live wire goes off in Akechi, back seizing up with a gasp and the fingers that have crept up into Akira's dark hair pulling sharply. His toes curl as his head rolls back. "Oh, <em>OH!</em> Haah, wh-what is thaaat...? That-- That felt <em>amazing…</em>"</p><p>Although the tug to his hair was expected to an extent, the intensity of it pulls a quiet moan from Akira. Whether it's from pain or pleasure (likely both) isn’t quite clear. He smirks wide at Akechi's pleasured reaction though, his ego thoroughly stroked. "Prostate. Think of it as a male g-spot, I guess. Feels good, right~?" Akira takes a short break from just preparing Akechi to nudge around for that spot again, eagerly awaiting his partner's reaction. He’s certain that those intense waves of pleasure should distract him from the third finger teasing his entrance.</p><p>The second time Akira hits his spot, Akechi is more prepared for it. That doesn't mean it feels any less amazing, though. He whimpers the second time around, his leaking cock throbbing and twitching as his hole clenches firmly around Akira's fingers. "Tha... Haah, that's good... Mmmh, <em>pleeeeease</em>..." The earnest plea is especially embarrassing, but luckily it's half buried in Akira's collarbone with another tug of his dark hair.</p><p>"<em>God</em>, I don't know how much longer <em>I'm</em> going to last if you keep making sounds like that." Akira jokes, but it's not entirely untrue. He briefly hopes that he doesn't actually blow his load early from his eagerness. It's Akechi's fault for being so hard to get and coy and <em>so</em> flirty all at the same time. It’s so addicting and makes Akira's head spin. "Do you think you're ready? Mmh, it's gonna be a tight fit, especially because you're a virgin..." Akira hopes the shiver of delight that ran down his spine just now wasn't too noticeable. He continues scissoring his fingers into Akechi to hopefully distract him. "I'll go slow, yeah? You feel just about ready to me."</p><p>Akechi's breaths of hot air cascade across Akira's neck as he pants, still squirming under the protagonist's touches. There's no way he's going to survive this. Akechi is well versed on how to be sexy and attractive and flirty, but actually experiencing such intimacy for the first time puts it all in such a different context. Sex is great. Akechi's fingers tug again in Akira's hair as he speaks, trying extremely hard not to nuzzle into his embrace. "<em>Haaahh…</em> I-If you think you'll fit now, w-we should.... mmh... We should move on, or e-else I fear we may never get to the good part..." Even though this part is pretty good already, he didn't come here to just get fingered.</p><p>In fact, Akechi breaks away from clutching Akira so tightly to fumble around for the condom that was tossed around him haphazardly, sliding it into Akira's hand. "I'm ready." </p><p>Akira doesn't need to be told twice, although Akechi's enthusiasm does catch him by surprise. It’s still anything but unwanted, as shown by the way the protagonist nods eagerly and carefully removes his fingers from Akechi. He hops off the bed to all but frantically tear his boxers off to join the rest of the discarded clothing on the floor. With all the speed and grace of a phantom thief, of course (which doesn’t mean much when said phantom thief is still just a horny teenager). The bed dips under his weight when he kneels on the end, and the speed with which he puts on the condom is practiced, to say the least. He grabs the lube to pour a liberal amount into his hand to slick his cock with, giving a few extra pumps. Just because he can't resist with the sight of Akechi spread and prepared for him. </p><p>Settling in between those long legs is the easy part; Akira has the process pretty much down to muscle memory at this point. The sight of <em>Akechi</em> below him though-- disheveled, <em>gorgeous</em> Akechi, legs spread for Akira of all people-- strikes an arrow through the protagonist's heart. All at once he feels wildly contradicting feelings surge through him like lighting: guilt for going behind his friend's backs with the party member they're all wary of, vision-blurring lust and excitement, and an unfamiliar warm, fuzziness to surround it all. Akira feels like he's drowning in the riptide of emotions. The older boy clearing his throat shifts Akira back to reality. <em>Shit, was I just staring this whole time?</em> Akira tries to offer a sheepish laugh as an apology as he actually lines himself up with Akechi this time, propping himself up on a forearm. </p><p>"Hahah, sorry, I was.. distracted. You're throwing me off my game by just being you. Anyways, last chance," Akira's eyes lid with a breathy exhale as his tip nudges Akechi's entrance, "... to back out." He tries not to let his excitement get the best of him, but still rubs his head against Akechi's hole teasingly while awaiting an answer.</p><p>If Akechi were even the slightest bit less horny, he'd be chuckling to himself about how fast Akira moved into position. But in this state? He'd do the exact same thing. He half sits up as Akira is preparing and he catches the quickest glimpse of the raven haired boy's cock, and <em>god</em> he almost wishes he had more time to get a good look at it, maybe touch it and make Akira make those same sounds that came out of Akechi's mouth when he was being stroked, but... God. If he gets wrapped up in that, he'll never get fucked. His gaze focuses on Akira sliding the condom on with lidded eyes, and then watching him stroke himself... Akechi's head flops back on the pillow. He can't handle the way <em>that</em> makes him feel about himself right now. Flattered and confused. And very, very horny. His hair is clumped to his face from sweat and fanned out on the pillow beneath him, lips bitten pink with parted lips, and it takes him a minute to realize just how much Akira is staring at him. It makes his heart flutter in an unintended and dangerous way. He clears his throat after a moment; surely the faster they get this over with, the faster Akira can stop haunting Akechi's every waking thought. (Even <em>he</em> doesn't believe that.) </p><p>The praise turns butterflies in his gut and in his chest, but the nudge against his hole tightens the coil in his stomach. "Aah, d-don't... say things like that, I'll never make it..." He half wonders if Akira can notice the way his legs instinctively shift themselves into the best position to wrap around Akira already. Since just two fingers felt so big to him, how will a whole thick member feel? Is he sure he'll fit? <em>Well... one way to find out,</em> he tells himself as he steadies his nerves. "Ah... Haha... I-I'm not backing out... Please take my virginity, Akira."</p><p>"... But please be gentle."</p><p>"Hah, then don't say things like <em>that,</em>" Akira's voice is already dripping with lust, hips involuntarily twitching forward to nudge more insistently at Akechi's entrance. He'll be good, but <em>fuck</em> if it doesn't require a lot of effort. His patience needs the test, since apparently his previous partners have spoiled him in this regard. The thought of actually taking Akechi's virginity gives Akira such a rush of psychological pleasure that it might rival the actual thing. With another few gentle rocks of his hips, the head of Akira's cock slips past that tight ring of muscle, and the younger man has to steady himself with a heavy exhale before he loses it. He braces himself against the bed with both forearms as he slowly sinks deeper into Akechi, eyebrows knitted together and eyes squeezed shut. The tight heat leaves Akira absolutely breathless, and if there was ever a doubt in his mind that Akechi was lying about being a virgin, he'd know now that it’s true. If only it didn't leave Akira so focused on not cumming then and there that he couldn't even kiss Akechi yet. </p><p>"I... God, <em>fuck,</em> you're... Mmh, s-sorry, you're just so <em>tight,</em> gimme a... haaahh, second... A-Are you okay?"</p><p>The low hum, almost growl of Akira's voice sends such a visible shiver down Akechi's spine. It's such a rush, honestly, seeing how much he's unraveling Akira's cool, calm demeanor just by existing. He should remember that in the future. He gasps so breathily when the delinquent pushes into him, eyes rolling back and then fluttering closed. There’s no turning back now, he's officially no longer a virgin... Akechi doesn't even realize how much he's trembling. There's a dull burn when he's stretched out over Akira's cock for the first time, slightly discomforting but not painful at all. Exciting. "<em>Yes…</em>" Akechi's voice already sounds raw and shaky when he finally answers, not opening his eyes quite yet. There's just a lot of things happening all at once. It's good that Akira needs a break, because he's pretty sure he needs one too.</p><p>It takes another few slow exhales before Akira can slowly press further into Akechi, his eyes rolling back in his head when he actually bottoms out. He sighs so heavenly, so breathy when their hips meet, and when Akira's eyes flutter open to see Akechi's reaction, it takes him a moment to blink away the lust-induced blurriness. The feeling that surrounds and constricts his heart when Akechi dares to look that cute feels not entirely unlike a vice. Time to fuck away the feeling. The protagonist rests his forehead on Akechi's shoulder as he tries to compose himself, grinding himself into the older boy without pulling out as he tries to give him time to get used to the feeling. It takes all but a few short moments before Akira needs to busy his mouth with something, opting to press kisses ascending from Akechi's shoulder to his neck, pausing every few to exhale hot breath against the sensitive skin there.</p><p>"Take your time, but [kiss] tell me, mmh, when you're ready for me.. [kiss] to m-move."</p><p>Akechi's face tightens into almost a flinch as Akira pushes further into him, whimpering with every inch deeper that he sinks. He can't believe he fits. He feels impaled, stuffed to the brim. His cock is stiff and twitching just from the sensation of being full in a way he's never been before. Akechi's not in the right state of mind when Akira leans on him, arms immediately lifting to wrap around the protagonist in an intimate embrace. One hand even winds itself into Akira's mess of jet black hair. The kisses to his neck only leave his skin feeling even hotter and his hole clenching around Akira, whimpering again as he turns his head, allowing Akira more access to his precious, thumping pulse line.</p><p>It's a few agonizing, blissful minutes (or maybe just moments, it's hard for him to tell) before Akechi pants out. "You... Y-You can m-move now..."</p><p>There's a heavy, pleasured sigh from Akira when the boy under him embraces him so sweetly. He really can't wrap his head around what feels so different this time around-- hell, he'd have to really think to even get a headcount on the people he's fucked since he came to Yongen-Jaya. It's something to contemplate for another time, especially since Akira can't think straight with such tight warmth constricting him. At least Akira doesn't need to be told twice to move; he pulls back a few inches just to slowly thrust back in, a noticeable shiver running down his spine. Heated, open mouthed kisses press to Akechi's skin with increased enthusiasm now that his neck is bared. Akira has no problem finding a slow but deep rhythm, gasping words between kisses.</p><p>"You're so... [kiss] <em>haahh,</em> so warm [kiss] and tight [kiss] and e-even better than I imagined..."</p><p>"Oh myyyyy <em>GOD--</em>" Akechi gasps out when Akira starts moving inside him, gloved hands tightening around Akira's bare skin. He's finally <em>actually</em> getting fucked right now, and by a devilishly attractive man that he totally doesn't have a massive (and growing) crush on. The same guy that Akechi definitely hasn't spent the last two weeks humping his pillow and fantasizing about his voice, among other things. His cock sways with every deep thrust, pooling precum all over his abdomen. Akechi's arms and legs are wrapped around Akira in a vice grip, threatening to never let him go. Every kiss to his neck leaves him clenching harder, fist balling in Akira's poor hair. Thank goodness giving his virginity away ended up being a positive experience.  </p><p>"<em>Ah,</em> haa-aah, mmhh, nngh... Haah, ha-ave y-you been im-magining me a lot...~?" It's meant to be a tease, but with Akechi’s strained voice, it presents itself as an honest question.</p><p>"Yes," Akira answers a little too quickly, "y-yes, [kiss] I have, a bit more than.. <em>hah,</em> I'd like to admit..." The embarrassment isn't enough to warrant not mentioning it though, it seems. "I can't help it, you're just, [kiss] I wanted you before then, but that day in the palace..." Akira's hips drive forward with a more enthusiastic thrust, drawing a low groan from him. He has to put conscious effort into thinking with more than his dick right now. "Mmmh, <em>fuck,</em> it was so worth getting blue balled that day [kiss] if this is my reward for being patient." Akira's laugh is felt more than heard as he trails kisses up Akechi's jawline, pausing only to admire how downright pretty he looks in the throes of pleasure.</p><p>There's absolutely no hope of Akira resisting the urge to kiss Akechi now. He pulls out so just the head of his cock remains inside Akechi, capturing the older boy's lips with his own as he thrusts in to the hilt. His hand cups Akechi's face with such tender kindness that should be reserved for lovers, but Akira really can't help it. He's in too deep at this point, both metaphorically and physically.</p><p>Akechi's teasing smirk drops into a flustered expression as soon as Akira actually owns up to his fantasies. "O-Oh..." He shudders at all the praise suddenly, his heart quick-firing in his chest when he hears that Akira apparently has been having the same problem since that night. And even before that, apparently. The more intense thrust knocks the crow out of it, mixing a yelp and a moan together and digging the points of his gloved fingers into the flesh of Joker’s back. "Mmhh! F-Fuck, don't--" Akechi gasps, groaning into the delinquent's ear. He doesn't even remember what he was complaining about. </p><p>Whimpering through all the kisses, Akechi looks up through the corners of slit eyes at the younger man as he feels Akira’s eyes burning into him. He makes another protesting noise when the dark haired boy slides out of him, trying to tighten the knees wrapped around Akira's hips to keep him buried inside. Fortunately, Akechi gets his wish quickly enough as he's fucked back into the bed, moaning against Akira's soft lips as he's captured into a kiss. That's gay. That's <em>really</em> gay. It's even gayer when Akechi pushes back with the same amount of intensity, his arms draping around Akira's shoulders in an even more intimate embrace.</p><p>Feeling Akechi reciprocate so enthusiastically has Akira dizzy from a sudden, powerful wave of arousal. He really never could've imagined Akechi being such a... Perhaps pillow princess isn't the word for someone who's just inexperienced, but Akira stores the phrase <em>detective pillow prince</em> away in his brain for later use. He's just so thankful in the first place for the chance to get Akechi in his bed, especially since he's Akira's first good lay in a while. Even the atmosphere is perfect-- low light with the pattering of rain threatening to drown out the sounds of heavy breaths and skin meeting skin. The way Akechi's embracing him so lovingly... it's that feeling that drives Akira to actually use Akechi's given name. </p><p>"Haahh-- <em>Goro,</em>" he breathes between lip locks, the intensity of his thrusts spurred on by his excitement.</p><p>"<em>God,</em> d-don't say it like th-that..." Akira using his first name sends electricity up his spine. It's so intimate and personal that even Akechi knows how dangerous it is to have his name in Akira's mouth, the way all his blood rushes to his cock just from one simple word. The coil in his gut winds tight like a spring with every sound Akira breathes to him, the feeling of falling increasing every time he feels Akira's lips on his. The pace the younger boy sets is rougher than Akechi'd probably normally put up with, but he's just horny enough not to care. Everything just feels so good all at once.</p><p>"I'm-- [kiss] I'm close..."</p><p>"Haah, y-you're close?" Akira parrots, trying not to groan so pathetically when the meaning of the words finally dawn on him. It's probably for the best, considering how worked up Akira is at this point too. Joker isn’t a quickshot by any means, but he’s had eyes on Crow for quite some time now. "Feels [kiss] that good, huh? Hah, fuck, I'mmmh [kiss] close too. Are you gonna cum for me? Ah, <em>Goro,</em>" Akira puts emphasis on the name with a perfectly timed, deep thrust. This is all so much more than the protagonist thought he'd ever get from Akechi, especially from how coy he can be at times. He just has to hope that tonight is good enough to keep him coming back.</p><p> </p><p>"I-It fe-els amazingggg..." Akechi's already looking fucked silly, his lidded heart-shaped pupils unfocused but still aimed right at Akira, panting into every kiss he gives him. drooling, too. He almost doesn't want this to end; a hormone-riddled part of his brain just wants to get fucked like this forever. But his peak is fast approaching him, and he doesn't exactly have much experience in holding it off. Not when Akira drives his hips into him like that, Akechi crying out as his cock bumps against his prostate, and it's a good thing (or a terrible thing) he's wearing gloves or else Akechi's perfectly trimmed nails would be tearing up Akira's back right now. His fingers still do the motions, points dragging down the protagonist's back as Akechi moans under him. "God, <em>fuck,</em> fu-uck, I-I'm gunna--" The low rumble of Akira breathing his name is really what tips him over, crashing his lips against Akira's one last time as he seizes up, spilling his load all up his stomach.</p><p>Getting to put a stutter to Akechi's normally level and soft voice gives Akira such a thrill. Just feeling those gloves fingers pull down the skin of his back is a wonderful sensation in and of itself too, the motions leaving gooseflesh in their wake. He's so thankful for the horrible weather tonight to both keep Akechi here and to drown out the sound of his pleasured cries. Akira wouldn't know how to explain to customers of Leblanc that he's giving the beloved detective prince a much needed dicking down. The way Akechi clenches down on Akira's cock makes it near impossible for the latter to hold off any longer. Akechi's lips muffle Akira’s long and low groan, pace stuttering to a slow and heavy grind as he loses himself to what has to be the most intense orgasm he's had in a <em>while.</em></p><p>Akechi's twitching, pulsing hole milks Akira for all he's got, desperately pulling Akira as close to him as possible. His long, spindly legs are wrapped around Akira's hips with his ankles hooked together, so there's no pulling out even if he wanted to. Akechi's loving kiss is broken almost as soon as he presses into it, instead collapsing his head on the pillow beneath him with his lidded eyes rolled back in his head. He's never cum this hard in his life. He didn't know it could feel this good. Akechi’s cock pumps the last few shots of cum up his navel as the detective groans breathlessly, and his grip on Akira gradually relaxes as exhaustion sets in.</p><p>While Akira would most definitely prefer barebacking, the presence of a condom does nothing to dull the mind-numbing pleasure. In this moment, he's pressed in to the hilt and pretending he's cumming inside of him, anyways. Having Akechi hold him so tightly makes it all the better, and the sudden loss of the detective's lips has Akira pressing his own to the corner of the older boy's mouth. He at least relents after a few heavy breaths, burying his face in the crook of Akechi's neck. A shiver runs through Akira's body as his cock twitches, and he has to consciously try to not drop his entire weight onto Akechi. He's just silently praying he doesn't have to pull out yet.</p><p>Eventually, Akechi's vision focuses again, staring up at Akira's bedroom ceiling as his chest heaves with heavy breaths. Thoughts come slow through the warmth that creeps over his entire body, and he only just now realizes how much the room smells like their sweat. Akira's kiss just makes him twitch his lips into some semblance of a kiss in return, shivering when Akira presses his face against his neck. He's so warm. The only movement Akechi can manage right now is placing his hand on Akira's head.</p><p>"... Wow, that's... Haahh."</p><p>Long eyelashes brush the sensitive skin at Akechi's neck as Akira's eyes flutter closed. He nuzzles in closer with a low hum as his only verbal response. Akechi's in for a rude awakening: Akira is a post sex snuggler. Getting to touch and hold and caress after the main event is all part of the experience for him. Akira’s breaths eventually even out to something closer to normal. He raises his head slowly and tries not to focus on the fact that Akechi looks so angelic in the afterglow.</p><p>"Must've been pretty good to leave you speechless, then?"</p><p>Akechi finds himself more than content with cuddling right now, taking the time to memorize the feeling of Akira's clammy skin against his own. His fingers idly stroke Akira's hair as he takes this moment in. "It... Haha... It was just like I dreamed it would be..." What a surprisingly heartfelt sentiment; his mind is still too clouded with dopamine for the guilt of what he's done to set in yet.</p><p>"You're... quite talented at this."</p><p>Those compliments sink into Akira and invigorate him more than he ever thought words could, leaving him craving even more of Akechi. He tilts his head into the hair pets, and if Akira could purr right now, he would. He might just practice to learn how just for the humor of doing it in moments like these. The haughty smirk characteristic of his Metaverse adventures is replaced with a much warmer smile this time around, reserved for emotionally charged moments like these. </p><p>"I'm more than glad to make the experience live up to expectations. I'd say you're in, like... my top three." Akira feigns giving it thought, the gentle laugh afterwards so airy and light. "... I'm joking, of course. I don't rank the people I've slept with. But if I did, I'd be.. hard pressed to think of someone I worked harder to get with than you." Akira adds, for good measure.</p><p>"Mm... You finally wore me down. I'm glad that you consider me worth it." The joking-not-joking praise of Akechi being one of the better contenders in Akira's presumably long notched belt has Akechi's heart leaping in his chest again. Why does that make him so happy? Why is that important to him? ... Ah. <em>There's</em> the guilt. He’s sleeping with the man he framed for murder. He’s clinging to praise from his worst enemy. Akechi's eyes close again with a pained smile, digging his fingers into Akira's hair briefly before lifting his hand. </p><p>"U-Um... Are you capable of moving yet? I'm... becoming increasingly aware of how disgusting my stomach feels at this moment." His voice doesn't reflect his new train of thought, still musical and pleasant, albeit a little hoarse from all that noise.</p><p>There's a quiet hum in agreement as Akira's response, eyes only blinking open when Akechi's hand is no longer on his head. "... Oh! Yeah, sorry, just gimme a sec..." Completely unaware of the debate going on in Akechi's mind, Akira lifts himself back up on his elbows with a dramatic groan. He exhales shakily as he pulls his softened cock from Akechi's hole, swiftly tying a knot in the condom to toss into a nearby trash bin. He pauses for a good second and a half before asking Akechi to wait another minute, hopping off the bed for a quick trip to the bathroom. He doesn't seem bothered in the slightest by being completely naked.</p><p>Akira returns with a warm, wet cloth in hand and that same gentle smile. "Ta-da. Don't worry, I'll clean us up." he kneels back on the bed, carefully mopping up the mess of cum and sweat from Akechi's stomach to between his legs. A warm, fuzzy feeling encapsulates Akira at the thought of getting to perform aftercare for Akechi, of all people. He briefly wonders if Akechi, despite being so popular, has anyone to take care of him when he needs it. Akira tries to shake away the thought of wanting to fill that position.</p><p>Akechi briefly presses his head into the pillow under him as Akira pulls out of his sensitive hole, leaving him clenching around nothing in his absence. He actually feels empty without him. Hm. He goes to sit up when Akira tells him to pause, blinking and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and watching Akira's ass as he walks away.</p><p>He's scooped the band shirt up off the floor by the time Akira returns. "Oh, thank you." Akechi has a warm smile when he reaches for the cloth, but blinks in surprise when Akira presses it to his skin anyway. "Oh, haha, you don't have to do that... I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." But... he lets the delinquent clean him up anyway. Normally he'd fight back a lot more, but he's honestly too tired to put up a proper fight. So instead, he half lays back on the bed as he lets Akira work with such love and care he's not sure he's ever felt from another human being before. It's... both comforting and really, <em>really</em> terrifying. He clears his throat when Akira appears to be finished.</p><p>"... Thank you."</p><p>"Of course," Akira answers casually with a smile, like this is nothing out of the ordinary. He's just a very loving top. The washrag gets tossed into the seemingly never used laundry basket as he retrieves clean boxers for the both of him. Akira tosses a pair onto the bed for Akechi that read SEXY BITCH on the back in big, cursive letters. Predicting Akechi's protests, he answers preemptively. "You can have a thong if you'd prefer that instead. I'm not sure if you'd want to trade with me, either." Akira steps into his own pair as he speaks, turning to show off the other side. Another tighter than necessary pair that doesn't leave much to the imagination, striking text on the back reading ARE YOU NASTY?. He's clearly more proud of them than he should be.</p><p>Akechi swallows his leaping heart back down into his chest as he sits on the edge of the bed. His pupils follow the washcloth to the overloaded dirty laundry and bites his tongue to keep from saying some snide remark. It doesn't stop him when Akira throws the boxers down though. "You're... expecting me to--" He's almost startled when Akira turns around, blinking at how blatantly the tightness contours Akira's ass and the bold text over it. He's less than impressed. </p><p>"I'm... sensing a theme with your underwear choices." He clears his throat and tugs on his gloves. "I'm sure my clothing must be dry at this point... at least my undergarments. And... honestly, I would rather stay naked all night instead of either of those options regardless."</p><p>There's a half-hearted eye roll at how adverse Akechi is to wearing the underwear, but Akira relents nonetheless. He takes the 'offensive' pair back to replace it with a black, nondescript pair of boxers that look like they're actually designed for men. "Fine. I won’t let you wear wet clothes to bed." Akira links his fingers together and stretches his arms up and out, accidentally (likely purposefully) showing off his body. </p><p>The mixture of toned plushness is odd, but somehow fitting for who he is. The intensity of the stretch makes him groan long and low, ending with a yawn before he grabs his discarded shirt from earlier to pull over his head. The motion sends his glasses askew, which are quickly plucked off his face anyway to be tossed onto a shelf. "Still only have one bed, though. You don't mind sharing after all that, right?"</p><p>Akechi's complacent smirk about winning the game isn't as subtle as he thinks it is, grabbing the more modest pair of boxers and sliding them up his hips. He rises just in time to catch a full eyeful of Akira's happy trail and adonis lines. He averts his eyes quickly, but not so quick that he doesn't notice the pudge just barely pooling over his hips. Akira looks a lot better since he gained a little weight, Akechi tries not to think. </p><p>He's rational enough now to know how much of a terrible idea it would be for him to spend the night in the same bed with the guy he just lost his virginity to, but at the moment he can't seem to think of a better solution. Akechi really doesn't think he can get out of this. He'll have to leave early in the morning when the storm ends. "... I... suppose it would be silly to not be expected to share sleeping arrangements after that, yes."</p><p>He warned Akira he'd break his heart, after all.</p><p>Akira seems completely oblivious to Akechi's earlier comment about breaking his heart. It's slipped his mind at this point, and man if that doesn't mean Akira has a rude storm coming. For now, he seems unbothered by Akechi's answer, interpreting it as his usual hesitance during this whole ordeal. "Good. I was really hoping you wouldn't mind, and not just because I don't like sleeping on my shitty couch.." Akira's smile is as warm as his demeanor as he joins Akechi back on the bed, pulling a leg up to rest his arms and then cheek on. </p><p>His head is tilted to face Akechi, gray gaze intense as usual. "... I never thought I'd have the opportunity to actually spend a night with you. Makes me feel special to see everyone's beloved detective prince with his hair down. Or rather, with his freckles showing." The crinkle in Akira's eyes shows he means no malice behind his joke.</p><p>Ah. Akira's honest praise both teases a craving that Akechi thought he'd buried deep down a long time ago and also drills in just how much of a terrible person he is, using Akira like this. Not that being a morally bankrupt person ever bothered him before; Akira shouldn't be the exception. "Ah, yes, well... Please don't mention my freckles to anyone, I don't want this cat out of the bag yet." He tends to deflect most of Akira’s compliments, though it doesn't mean they don’t give him a disgustingly fuzzy feeling in his chest. "I'm the guest, it'd be customary for me to be the one sleeping on the couch... I can't imagine why it'd be particularly exciting to spend the night with me over anyone else you've had up here, I'm usually coming and going at all hours because of my work. But I don't snore as far as I'm aware." Akechi's smile is polite in return, crossing his legs over the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Your secret is safe with me," Akira assures with the same soft, kind voice he normally uses when others confide in him, albeit with a longer duration of his gaze this time around. It takes a few moments of Akira's pondering, taking in the finer details of Akechi's face before he responds. "... I really don't know. I just feel drawn to you. If you have to leave early in the morning, be sure to say goodbye." Oh, Akira. "But as for snoring... Ahah, Morgana likes to sleep on my chest because he 'likes when I purr'. Hope that's not a problem."</p><p>"... I appreciate how much trust you seem to put in me." Vastly misplaced trust, though. Akechi turns his head away quickly before his blush can return with Akira gazing at him so intensely. "I'm sure it's fine. I usually have my white noise machine on in my bedroom at home, hopefully you'll somewhat resemble that." Such a princely chuckle follows afterwards. Akechi very pointedly does not agree to wake him up in the morning, instead pulling the covers off the bed to make room to climb under. "A-Ah, I am... rather exposed here, and the temperature is dropping... Would you care to join me?" Akechi holds the covers up for Akira, making sure he's the first one in (and thus isn't trapping his escape route).</p><p>Since Akechi glosses over Akira wanting a goodbye so smoothly, he completely misses the lack of agreement. A smirk tugs at his lips when Akechi looks away. He likes to see how long it takes people to look away or break eye contact when he studies them so intently. "Yeah, sorry about it being cold up here. I'm told I work well as a personal heater, at least. You're more than free to help yourself to me." Akira assumes nothing of Akechi wanting the side not by the wall, thinking it's merely a preference. He doesn't mind, slipping under the covers and holding them up for Akechi in return. Akira hopes his heart thumping from excitement won't be noticed.</p><p>Akechi's eyebrows arch at that specific wording, wondering if he'll be able to hold him to that later. He also briefly wonders who exactly has told him that information, though he's sure he knows the answer. More than just morgana, at least. </p><p>… How many people has Akira spent the night with after? Does he treat all his partners like this? It takes Akechi a minute of being lost in thought to realize that even though he was the one who invited him under the covers, he's left Akira holding up the blankets waiting for him. Oops. He climbs in after him, settling in probably closer than is smart to, but without touching. He is facing Akira, though. He's still human. </p><p>"... Thank you again, for your hospitality. You're quite a nice host, even putting aside that favor you did for me."</p><p>There's only a slight head tilt in response as Akira waits patiently for Akechi, wondering what's going through that sharp mind of his when he gets lost in thought like this. He's observed it today more than ever, but that could be just because he's been around the detective a considerable amount of time today. Hm. Akira doesn't hesitate before tangling their legs together, reaching forward to briefly bring Akechi's hand closer by his wrist. Akira presses a gingerly soft kiss to his gloved knuckles. "It's no problem. I should be thanking you for staying, honestly. It's hard to make you stick around sometimes, so I'm just grateful for the opportunity."</p><p>"... You'll come around again after this, won't you?"</p><p>Akechi, unlike Akira, hesitates before he reaches out to him. Partly because it's a bad idea, but also he's sure time freezes in that moment of Akira kissing his hand so sweetly and gently... Damn, he's smooth. Now it's Akechi's turn to hope Akira doesn't notice his quickening heartbeat. "The storm didn't exactly leave me much choice... but I am enjoying my time here. I don't... want to give you the wrong impression." His voice is gentler, taking his hand in Akira's grasp and curling it around his fingers. "I'm not... looking for something other than a casual friendship. But... I <em>am</em> interested in exploring more things of this nature with you, if you'll have me. Is there a way we could combine both these propositions?"</p><p>The way Akira's heart leaps when Akechi holds his hand is quelled by his subsequent words, then jumpstarted again. The gears turn in his head as his gaze fixates on their joined hands. "That works perfectly for me, actually. My intentions might usually come off as romantic, but I really just like having a fun and sexy time with my friends." Something about the word 'friend' feels like an odd choice to Akira, but he can't put his finger on why, nor think of a better word. He still offers the same warm smile when he looks back up to meet Akechi's wine red eyes.</p><p>Akechi visibly relaxes at Akira's reassurance, although some deep buried part of him twists with a dull ache at the idea of not being special to him. Better repress it. "Good. I'm glad we're in agreement." He snuggles into the pillow under him, eyes lidding drowsily with a mirrored warm smile. "Let's do this again in the future."</p><p>"Yeah, I..." Akira starts off his sentence right before a yawn overtakes him, effectively interrupting him. "Ah, sorry, I agree..." Akira hums, nuzzling into the pillow as he holds Akechi's hand close to his chest. </p><p>.....</p><p>Akira must've drifted off soon after that, since the last thing he remembers is the brief conversation they had under the covers together. <em>Akechi... wasn't Akechi here?</em> Akira feels around the bed, noting the absence of his teammate. He sits up a little, rubs his eyes, puts his glasses on... All that's left of Akechi is the remaining dissipating warmth from the other side of the bed. A quick check of his phone shows no follow up from the detective, either. </p><p>It's a lonely feeling, waking up on a cold November morning without the person you just spent the night with. Akira would almost call it depressing, but life goes on. It isn't the first time, and likely won’t be the last. He huddles back under the covers, thumbs through his phone for a bit, writes and rewrites a message to Akechi... His thumb hovers over the send button as he proofreads. He impulsively hits send before finishing reading it over a final time.</p><p>
  <em>Akira: I thought you'd say goodbye before leaving. Did work call in early?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akechi: My apologies, there was a break in a case and I had to leave at an ungodly hour. It didn't seem right to wake you so early, especially when you looked so peaceful.</em><br/>
<em>Akechi: I hope you'll allow me to make it up to you.</em>
</p><p>Even though it didn't take long to get a response, Akira's eyes had begun to drift closed while idly scrolling through social media. The buzz from the notification catches his attention, and his thumb immediately taps to open and read the text message. Akira stretches, not unlike a cat, before mulling over his response.</p><p>
  <em>Akira: No problem. See you this weekend, maybe?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading &lt;3 If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or even a comment! I have a backlog of rps that just need formatted into being fics, so if people really enjoy these, I'll keep making them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>